O Que Veio Com O Tempo
by Darkside Collins
Summary: Serão capítulos meio que separados e juntos ao mesmo tempo. Dean e Cass adotaram uma filha e vivem com ela em uma bela casa. Seu irmão Sam não vive com eles, tem sua própria casa e vida. O ponto de vista às vezes mudará, outras vezes não. Não sei quantos capítulos terá, depende de mim mesmo.
1. 2º round

Bem, eu sou novo nisso. Nunca fiz uma fic, mas decidi que estava na hora de começar. Ganhei apoio da minha melhor amiga ,"Lia Collins", por isso dedico essa historia a ela e também a pus na fic. E decidi me colocar na fic também.

* * *

Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta:** Lia Collins, culpem ela por todos os erros! Tô brincando! Rss!

**OC:** Terá alguns personagens de fora da série, ou seja, de minha autoria.

**UA:** Dean tem 29 anos e Sam tem 25 anos nessa fic

* * *

**2º Round**

-Caaas, hmm... você é tão apertado, tão gostoso... - o Winchester estava suado, o calor de seus corpos unidos era mais quente que um vulcão.

-Deaaaan... mais forte... - Castiel estava com as pernas nos ombros de seu amado, Dean logo obedeceu e começou penetrar mais forte como

seu marido pedira, acertando-lhe a próstata.

Cas estava delirando, vendo estrelas coloridas iguais as luzes brilhantes de Natal que tanto gostava, seus gemidos roucos pareciam

música aos ouvidos do Winchester mais velho. Seus corpos faziam movimentos sincronizados, a temperatura do ambiente havia aumentado,

fazendo do local um lugar insuportável de se ficar, mas eles não ousariam sair dali, não agora que estavam se amando. Dean sentiu que estava perto

do ápice, então começou a manipular o pênis de seu marido para que este gozasse primeiro e assim poder sentir as contrações de seu canal apertado.

Logo veio o clímax para Castiel, que gemeu alto de prazer.

-DEEEEEEEEAAAAAANOO! - Castiel jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia, seu sêmen sujando seu peito e o de Dean, fazendo o loiro

logo gozar com as contrações de prazer de seu corpo.

-CAAAAAAAAS! - gemeu o Winchester enquanto o preenchia com seu gozo.

O orgasmo foi arrebatador para os dois, o loiro simplesmente desabou em cima do moreno, que o acolheu em seus braços. Eles ficaram abraçados

esperando suas respirações normalizarem, Dean não saiu de dentro de Castiel, gostava de estar dentro de seu marido, se sentia completo e esse

sentimento era recíproco, pois Castiel também gostava de sentir Dean dentro de si. O Winchester o completava de uma forma inexplicável.

-Eu te amo. Deanno. - o moreno falou ao seu marido.

-Eu também te amo, meu anjinho. - respondeu ele antes de roubar um beijo do moreno.

O beijo roubado foi sem pressa, foi apaixonante, viciante, foi um beijo cheio de carinho e amor, como todos. Em um movimento inevitável, Dean acabou saindo de dentro de Castiel, o beijo parou aí. As posições foram invertidas e Castiel subiu em cima do Winchester, olhou no fundo dos seus olhos e disse:

-Obrigado, Deanno, por me amar. - falou o olhando com aqueles orbes azuis, o rosto iluminado apenas pela luz do sol que vinha da janela.

-Eu é que devia agradecer, meu anjinho. Foi você que me ajudou com seu amor e agora estamos aqui, na nossa própria casa com cerca branca, com

um quintal e jardim. Você é o amor da minha vida, sem você nada disso aqui seria possível.

-Deanno.. - foi só o que Castiel conseguiu dizer, pois, no segundo seguinte, já estavam se beijando de novo.

-Cas, queria poder ficar aqui nessa cama a vida toda com você, mas prometemos ao Sammy que levaríamos a Lia e o Johnny para passearem no

parque com ele e os cães dele.

-Sério nunca vi criança que amasse tanto o tio e seus cachorros. - Castiel riu em pensar em quanto sua família era feliz.

Castiel e Dean tinham adotado uma menininha linda de 4 anos chamada Lia Collins, ela era ainda pequena; seus cabelos escuros

compridos muitas vezes soltos, mas quase sempre presos em uma única trança, a faziam uma bela garotinha; seus olhos castanhos jorravam

inocência. De presente de aniversário de 8 anos, ela ganhou de seu tio Sammy um cachorrinho, Johnny, que virou seu companheiro fiel. Ele era

um pinscher marrom e sapeca que fez da vida daquela família ainda mais feliz.

-Sam sempre com aqueles cachorros. Ele parece até um bebê quando está falando da Sedie e do Harley! - o loiro ficava admirado pelo modo que seu

irmão tratava os cães como se fossem seus filhos.

-Ele tem um carinho especial pelos seus cachorros, Dean. Você devia entender, afinal você ama o Impala e ele os cães! - Castiel sabia que o

Impala era o ponto fraco de Dean.

-Ok, entendi a mensagem, então vamos levantando. - O loiro retrucou revirando os olhos.

O loiro e o moreno foram para o banheiro e tomaram um banho juntos, mas, por causa da pressa, não pôde acontecer nada além de beijos.

Ele se vestiram e desceram rápido. Logo uma menininha emburrada desceu as escadas toda arrumadinha pra brincar.

-Pai, você demorou pra acordar. - ela olhou fixamente para Dean, o loiro olhou de soslaio para o moreno de olhos azuis, que riu.

-Minha filha, a culpa é dele. - O Winchester apontou o dedo acusador para o moreno que parou de rir e arregalou os olhos ao ver a garota o olhar feio.

-Então você é o culpado, papai? - ela olhou o moreno com uma carinha tão confusa.

-Lia desculpa, estava tão bom ficar na cama. - Castiel ficou meio sem jeito, mas era verdade, não queria sair daquela cama também, mas Dean

era culpado, pois estava mais manhoso que ele mesmo.

-Sem problemas, papai, eu estava só brincando. - Ela abraçou o moreno e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e começou caminhar em

direção ao jardim atrás do cachorrinho. - Vou por a coleira no Johnny e já poderemos ir. - falou ela logo voltando com o cachorrinho que estava todo

serelepe.

Ela adorava passear com os cães de Sammy. Seu tio era muito legal, ela adorava ser feita de aviãozinho por Sammy, pois ela ia mais alto que as

outras crianças, porque nenhuma delas tinha um tio Sammy.

-Vamos logo! Tio Sammy deve estar nos esperando! - falou ela impaciente, pois queria ir para o parque logo.

-Então vamos. - falaram o loiro e o moreno ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto andavam pela rua em direção ao parque, Castiel chegou bem perto do ouvido

de Dean e sussurrou uma frase que fez o loiro se arrepiar:

-Quando voltarmos, eu vou querer um 2º round. - o loiro parou de andar e ficou olhando o moreno continuar caminhando com um sorriso

safado no rosto e começou a sorrir de um jeito gêmeo. Vendo que parara e que estava distante do moreno e da garotinha, começou a correr para

acompanhar as duas pessoas que amava tanto. Ele tinha tudo que sempre sonhara, o que sempre quisera, não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz,

pois já tinha tudo que sempre desejara.

* * *

**Aviso:** me perdoem, mas eu precisei fazer alterações, antes não seria "UA" mas se não fosse UA eu piraria e não conseguiria fazer mais nada,por isso tive que mudar oque já tinha escrito, se já leu e gostou desculpa, se ainda não leu sem problemas.

Gostaram? Se gostaram deixem review e ,se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe o review pra mim.


	2. Você é Novo por Aqui?

_olá, como disse sou novo nesse lance de fics por isso não briguem comigo,eu me coloquei na fic , sim eu sou o moreninho rss, meus olhos são assim mesmo não to inventado e sou moreno mesmo e sou meio quieto._

* * *

**Você é Novo Por Aqui?**

Depois de um dia com sua sobrinha, seu irmão e cunhado, Sam não tinha mais nada para fazer, não tinha namorada, estava solteiro e, sem ninguém em mente, foi para sua casa, que era quase idêntica à de seu irmão. A única diferença eram as cores e os móveis. Sam e Dean tinham gostos diferentes, então logicamente cada um decorou sua casa como bem entendeu. Sam tinha um gosto requintado e seu lar mostrava sua personalidade descontraída, mas séria ao mesmo tempo.

Sam apenas largou Sadie e Harley no quintal e foi para o quarto se arrumar. O rapaz decidiu que era hora de se divertir um pouco, então iria a um bar. Ele estava morando ali a pouco tempo, por isso ainda não tinha nenhum amigo, mas logo isso seria resolvido, pois ele fazia amizades rápido.

O Winchester mais novo tomou um banho e vestiu um jeans e uma camisa xadrez azul-escuro. Depois, penteou os cabelos molhados, se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. Por fim, ele decidiu usar um All Star preto e escolheu um perfume que deixava o conjunto da obra perfeito. Após se arrumar, Sam saiu de casa sem presa, indo com seu carro até um barzinho próximo, um lugar divertido, ótimo para conhecer gente nova.

Logo que entrou no bar, ele foi direto ao balcão, pediu uma cerveja e ficou sentado ali mesmo, onde se virou e ficou observando as pessoas a sua volta. O Winchester percebeu que havia casais e amigos em grupinho, mas uma figura não passou despercebida. Era um jovem de, no máximo, 21 anos. Ele estava todo de preto, tinha a pele um pouco clara, cabelos escuros bem cortados e penteados, olhos castanhos, nos quais era possível ver uma nuance vermelha neles, um vermelho-escuro pra ser mais exato e Sam achou isso muito estranho. O rapaz estava sozinho no meio daquela gente, o olhar baixo e distraído voltado para o copo. Diante da cena, o Winchester decidiu ir até lá conversar, pois também estava sozinho naquele bar:

-Oi, esse lugar esta ocupado? - ele perguntou, apontando para a cadeira na frente do garoto.

-Na verdade, não. Pode sentar se quiser. - o rapaz olhou confuso para o moreno de olhos verdes, mas permitiu que sentasse ali com ele.

-Como é seu nome? - perguntou Sam puxando assunto.

-Patrick Vantouch. E você? - O jovem ficou intrigado e curioso, pois, desde que chegara, ninguém tinha falado com ele.

-Sam Winchester. - o outro respondeu rápido, olhando para uma ruiva que passou atrás do garoto.

O mais novo não deu muita atenção para quem o moreno olhava, decidiu que era melhor nem saber, então tomou um gole da sua bebida e ficou em silencio, esperando o outro falar algo e foi oque aconteceu:

-Vejo que não gosta de falar muito. - disse Sam puxando assunto novamente.

-Eu não falo muito, mas você tem cara de quem gosta de falar bastante. - Patrick retrucou e deu um pequeno sorriso de lado. Sam sorriu em resposta, mostrando duas covinhas, o que desconcertou o jovem moreno.

-Sim, eu sou um tagarela. - o Winchester deu mais uma risada, jogando a cabeça para trás, exibindo suas covinhas outra vez e o jovem moreno pensou que adoraria vê-lo rir mais.

-Você é novo por aqui? - Vantouch perguntou curioso, pois nunca tinha visto Sam por ali antes.

-Sim, eu sou. Me mudei faz pouco tempo. E você?. - até que o moreninho sabia falar quando queria, o mais alto pensou.

-Eu nasci e cresci aqui.- ele gostava de morar em Lawrence, era legal.

-Eu gostei daqui. É uma cidade calma e tranquila, mas tem lugares para se divertir. - Sam falou empolgado, gostara mesmo da cidade.

-Que bom. - replicou Patrick sorrindo, porém, dessa vez, não era um sorriso de lado, era um sorriso aberto.

-Você viu aquela ruiva ali? - Sam perguntou enquanto direcionava os olhos para ela.

-Ah, ela é a Dani. Ela sempre vem aqui com as amigas e o namorado dela a pega depois. - Vantouch rebateu e logo entendeu o interesse do moreno na ruiva.

-Oh, ela tem namorado. - Sam ficou meio cabisbaixo, pois tinha se interessado por ela. Por outro lado, já que agora tinha um amigo e ele conhecia a cidade, os dois poderiam ir a uma balada e conhecer outras garotas.

-Eu... eu já vou. Tchau, Sam. - o rapaz levantou-se rápido, foi até o balcão e pagou sua conta, saindo do bar e indo embora, até que seu braço foi puxado com um poco de brutalidade.

-Espera, eu fiz algo errado? - Sam tinha ido atrás dele, pois estava confuso com sua a atitude.

-Não, você não fez. Eu que estou um pouco desanimado. - explicou Vantouch enquanto chamava um táxi.

-Eu ia convidar você para ir em alguma balada, pois, já que você conhece a cidade, poderia me mostrar alguma. - retrucou o Winchester meio desanimado pelo modo que o outro agiu.

-Uma balada? - perguntou o mais novo incrédulo.

-É, uma balada. Você sabe onde tem alguma? - Sam perguntou de novo.

-Hum... Saber, eu sei, mas nunca entrei. Não gosto de lugares cheios. - retrucou o garoto meio triste.

-Nunca entrou? Então você poderia ir comigo e ver como é. - Sam estava esperançoso, já estava fazendo amizade, não deixaria o outro escapar.

-Está bem, eu vou. - Patrick sorriu, nunca fora convidado para nada, mas agora alguém o estava convidando, por isso pensou que não tinha nada a perder indo.

-Então vamos no meu carro. - Sam apontou para sua Pick Up azul-marinho e andou até ela, abrindo a porta. O jovem Vantouch entrou e o Winchester notou que suas bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas, mas não se importou muito com isso. Por fim, ele fechou a porta, entrou no carro também e o moreno mais jovem foi falando o caminho, até chegarem.

Entraram no local da balada, que parecia bem animada. Havia gente dançando, bebendo, namorando e isso constrangeu um pouco o jovem Vantouch, mas ele resolveu não pensar nisso e foi com o Winchester até o bar. Sam pediu um whisky e Patrick decidiu que tomaria algo mais leve, por isso pediu uma cerveja. Em seguida, ele sentou numa cadeira e ficou olhando a pista, todos rindo e dançando.

-Por que você não dança? - indagou Sam bem perto do seu ouvido.

-Eu não gosto de dançar, por que você não vai? - o jovem Vantouch perguntou para o Winchester com o intuito de não ficar muito perto dele. Sam tinha notado a reação do moreninho quando ele se aproximou, mas pensou estar vendo coisas, então refletiu um poco sobre a pergunta, concordou com a cabeça e foi para a pista de dança levando consigo o copo.

Patrick ficou observando Sam dançar e beber. Algum tempo depois, o irmão de Dean já estava meio grogue, mas não parava de beber, por isso não conseguia mais parar em pé sozinho. Diante disso, Vantouch decidiu que era melhor eles irem antes que o moreno alto fizesse algo de que não se orgulhasse muito no dia seguinte. Sendo assim, ele pagou a conta dos dois, ajudou Sam a ir até o carro, pegou a chave, abriu a porta de trás para o amigo e se sentou no assento do motorista. Depois foi pedindo a Sam para que dissesse o caminho de sua casa, o que ele fez entre risos. Quando chegaram, o moreninho se surpreendeu pois a casa era linda, Sam tinha bom gosto.

-Chegamos. Agora me dá a chave, eu vou ajudar você. - Patrick estacionou o carro na garagem e ajudou Sam a entrar em casa.- Olha, aqui está meu número. Se você precisar de ajuda, me liga. - ele falou enquanto entregava um papelzinho para Sam, pois estava preocupado, uma vez que o outro já estava mais dormindo do que acordado.

Vantouch ajudou Sam a se deitar e ia saindo, quando sentiu alguém puxá-lo e olhou assustado para o outro, que o encarava com um olhar faminto. Patrick nem teve tempo de reagir, pois já estava sendo pressionado contra uma parede e sentiu os lábios do novo amigo contra os seus.

Primeiro ele tentou escapar, mas, quando sentiu uma língua pedindo passagem, não aguentou mais e não só permitiu, como participou do beijo. Eles se perderam em meio aos beijos seguintes, mas o moreninho despertou de seu transe. Isso era errado, pois Sam estava bêbado e poderia estar fazendo isso apenas por causa do álcool. Patrick não soube de onde tirou forças para fazer aquilo, mas empurrou Sam de volta para a cama e saiu correndo, pedindo desculpas para o Winchester, que não entendeu nada. Ele ficou pensando no beijo até pegar no sono e, em seus sonhos, um moreninho se encontrava em seus braços.

Quando acordou, Sam estava com uma ressaca terrível, algumas imagens da noite anterior estavam claras na sua cabeça e isso o deixou confuso, ele tinha se interessado por um homem? O Winchester não podia acreditar que ele também se interessou por um homem. Com a cabeça doendo, ele foi até o criado-mudo em busca de algum analgésico e encontrou um número. Ao ver de quem era, sorriu, mas sua alegria durou pouco, pois saiu correndo para vomitar.

Sam não estava nada bem. Ele não parava de vomitar e estava perto do vaso sanitário. Em um determinado momento, ele conseguiu parar e correu para o quarto, onde pegou o celular e o número do moreninho e o discou enquanto voltava correndo para o banheiro. Então ele deixou o aparelho no chão e voltou a vomitar no vaso. A ligação chamou 3 vezes e logo a voz do jovem Vantouch foi ouvida:

-Alô? - ninguém respondeu, então ele voltou a falar. - Tem alguém aí?

Em seguida, Patrick ouviu um barulho de alguém vomitando e imaginou ser Sam, por isso perguntou:

-É você, Sam? Você está bem? Quer ajuda? - indagou assustado e pensou: "não devia ter saído de lá, devia ter ficado e cuidado de Sam".

-Você poderia vir aqui? - o Winchester só falou isso e voltou a vomitar, então a ligação foi encerrada. Ele pensou que o moreninho não se importava com ele e não podia culpá-lo, pois ele mal o conhecia. Se ao menos Dean e Cass não tivessem ido acampar com Lia e Johnny.

Após alguns minutos, alguém bateu na porta. Sam foi se escorando até a entrada para ver quem era e se surpreendeu ao ver o moreninho com um olhar aflito.

-Você veio? Eu pensei que não viria. - falou o Winchester com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que logo sumiu, pois ele voltou ao banheiro, se ajoelhando em frente ao vaso sanitário para vomitar outra vez.

-Você bebeu demais ontem, por isso está com essa ressaca e vomitando. Eu vou pegar um analgésico e um café para você, mas antes pega esse tapetinho e senta em cima, não é bom ficar no chão frio assim. - falou o jovem lhe entregando um tapete e sumindo no quarto para fazer o que havia dito. Sam pôde ouvi-lo ir até a cozinha pegar água e logo ele apareceu de novo lhe oferecendo um comprimido e a água.

-Tome isso, você vai melhorar. - Sam aceitou o que ele lhe entregava e tomou tudo. Ainda fraco, ele se aproximou da parede, se apoiou e ficou sentado ali, esperando melhorar.

-Obrigado por me ajudar. - Sam agradeceu ao mesmo tempo em que abriu um pequeno sorriso triste. Patrick se aproximou, se sentou ao seu lado e o observou. Ele estava tão frágil, tão pálido.

-Eu ia vir mais tarde para ver como você estava, mas você me ligou, então vim mais cedo. - Vantouch explicou enquanto se levantava e puxava o novo amigo consigo até a pia.

-Eu não consigo ficar de pé, ainda estou um pouco zonzo.- falou o moreno de olhos verdes, reclamando.

-Apenas escove os dentes, depois te levo para a cama. - retrucou o moreninho enquanto lhe entregava a escova de dentes já com pasta, para que assim o outro não se mexesse muito. Assim que Sam acabou, Patrick o ajudou a deitar na cama.

-Fica aqui comigo, eu não quero ficar sozinho. - falou o Winchester com os olhos pidões e o moreninho concordou.

-Eu vou fazer algo para você comer. Ah! Eu vi que você tem dois cães, eles também precisarão comer, onde esta a ração deles? - indagou Patrick, pois não conhecia a casa, e, por isso, precisava de uma orientação de onde estava pelo menos aquilo.

-Ah, sim. A ração está em uma mesinha que tem no quintal. Apenas ponha um poco para os dois e eles comem. E não se preocupe, eles são mansinhos. - Sam falou rápido, pois viu um olhar meio que assutado no rosto do moreno mais jovem.

-Ok, já volto. - Depois que disse isso, Vantouch saiu do quarto e foi alimentar os cães, que pareciam bem animados em o verem. Depois, ele foi cuidar da refeição de Sam. O rapaz preparou um café preto para ajudar a curar a ressaca do amigo e panquecas com calda de chocolate.

-Humm, panquecas. Adoro panquecas com calda de chocolate! - o Winchester falou lambendo os lábios e logo atacando as panquecas que estavam na bandeja diante de si. Então e tomou o café mesmo protestando que não gostava de café puro. Logo ouviu risos e olhou confuso para o moreninho não entendendo nada.

-Você está com calda de chocolate no rosto. - ele explicou e começo a rir mais alto ao ver a cara de bravo que Sam fez.

-Você esta rindo assim por que não é com você! - o maior passou os dedos ao redor da boca e viu que tinha mesmo chocolate, então sorriu maldoso e passou o dedo sujo no queixo do jovem Vantouch, que parou de rir e o olhou de um modo desafiador.

- Entao é assim? - ele passo os dedos no prato sujo de chocolate a sua frente e passou na bochecha de Sam.

-Ah, é guerra?- O Winchester também pegou chocolate do prato, passou no rosto do moreninho e desceu a mão até seus lábios, os olhando com luxuria.

-Eu... eu acho que... - ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois sua boca foi tomada tão rápido que ele nem percebeu que estava correspondendo ao beijo desde o inicio.

O beijou podia ter durado horas, minutos, segundos. Eles nunca saberiam, pois perderam a noção do tempo. Quando tiveram que se

separar para poderem respirar, Sam aproveitou e tirou a bandeja de seu, colo e a colocou no chão, assim podendo abraçar o corpo a sua frente, e voltaram a se beijar. A carícia era intensa, suas línguas brincavam, seus gostos se misturavam. O Winchester achava que parar de beijar aquela boca era uma tortura terrível e o moreninho pensava o mesmo, porque a boca de Sam era algo bom de mais para se abandonar, mas seus pulmões não pensavam assim. "Malditos pulmões!" Foi o que os dois pensaram. Assim que separaram suas bocas, o mais alto notou uma sombra de insegurança nos olhos do moreninho e perguntou:

-No que você está pensando?

-Nada demais, só estou inseguro com isso. - respondeu um pouco pensativo.

-Com o que? Nós estarmos nos beijando ou estarmos na minha cama tudo sujo de chocolate? - retrucou o Winchester tentando fazer graça para ver se assim o moreninho dava aquele sorriso que gostava tanto.

-É só uma insegurança boba, esquece. - Patrick replicou e começou a beijar o moreno mas velho de novo, porém foi interrompido pelo celular. Maldito telefone! Por que tinha que tocar logo agora?

-Desculpe, mas eu preciso atender. - Sam retrucou porque viu que era Castiel que estava ligando.

-Alô. Sam? O moreno de olhos azuis falou ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida, mas logo seu cunhado respondeu.

-Oi, Cass. Sou eu sim. Vocês não deviam estar no acampamento?

-Devíamos sim, Sam. Mas resolvemos voltar mais cedo. Johnny latia para tudo e Dean estava ficando louco.

-Ah sim. Mas, o que você precisa? - ele estava meio desconfortável com aquela situação, mas seu cunhado precisava de algo.

-Sam, você tem algo marcado para essa noite? - perguntou um pouco esperançoso, pois precisava da ajuda de Sam.

- Não, não tenho. Por quê? - perguntou o mais alto achando estranha aquela pergunta.

-Você poderia cuidar da Lia? Eu e Dean iremos sair hoje. - Castiel explicou um pouco constrangido por tirar de Sam a oportunidade de sair naquela noite, mas ele era a única pessoa em que confiava para cuidar de sua filha.

-Posso sim, claro. Que horas eu passo aí?- replicou o Winchester mais novo encarando o moreninho carinhosamente.

-19 horas está bom para você? - Castiel perguntou feliz, pois sempre podia contar com seu cunhado.

-Está ótimo, as 19 horas eu passo aí, então.- Sam concordou e desligou, olhando o moreninho, que o observava com os olhos repletos de desejo.

-Então ainda temos um bom tempo até as 19 horas. O que você acha de ficarmos aqui nessa cama nos curtindo um pouco? - questionou Vantouch de um modo meio safado, mas também inocente.

-Ok, só nos curtindo. - Sam concordou, pois tinha entendido a mensagem. O moreninho ainda não estava pronto para aprofundar aquilo que tinham naquele momento. E, para falar a verdade, ele também não, afinal era sua primeira relação gay. Ir devagar era seu lema naquele relacionamento.

Eles ficaram naquela cama uma boa parte do dia, depois almoçaram juntos e passaram a tarde só aos beijos e conversando coisas banais. O tempo passou rápido para os dois. Sam achou que, pela primeira vez, estava gostando de alguém, pois, em tão pouco tempo, já estava apegado ao moreninho de olhos castanhos. O jovem também estava feliz, porque estava gostando de alguém e sentia que esse sentimento era recíproco. Para os dois foi uma tortura terrível terem que se separar, mas o Winchester tinha combinado de cuidar de sua sobrinha e Patrick tinha coisas para fazer, por isso eles não poderiam ficar juntos a noite, mas manteriam contato, já que tinham o número um do outro. E, depois da experiência tão intensa que viveram naquele dia, nenhum deles permitiria que o outro se afastasse.

* * *

_gostaram? se gostaram deixem review e se não gostaram também. não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe o review pra mim._


	3. Boa Noite!

_Olá, genteeeeeeee! Aqui está meu novo capítulo recém betado e estou postando hoje por um motivo especial de última hora, o aniversario de Misha Collins, o nosso querido Castiel. Parabéns, Misha!_

* * *

**Boa Noite!**

Castiel andava de um lado para o outro se arrumando para sair com Dean. Eles tinham combinado de jantar em um restaurante muito romântico. O casal havia acabado de voltar do acampamento, que tinha sido um pesadelo, pois Johnny tinha implicado com uma árvore e latia para ela toda hora e, quando não era com a árvore, era com uma moita do outro lado do acampamento. Então eles voltaram para casa. Dean até cogitou fazer algo para se vingar de Sam, afinal foi ele quem deu aquele bicho irritante para sua filhinha, mas seu moreno de olhos azuis o fez desistir. E, como não teve acampamento, Castiel pensou em fazer um programinha romântico com seu loiro amado.

Já estava em cima da hora e, em poucos minutos, Sam chegaria. Ele ainda se sentia mal por estragar a noite do cunhado e isso só piorou depois que ouviu uma voz diferente quando ligou para ele pela manhã. Por outro lado, não poderia ser alguma garota, pois a voz parecia masculina e, até onde sabia, Sam era hétero. Esse pensamento o fez a rir do nada, porque Dean também gostava de garotas e acabou se casando com ele, um homem.

O moreno terminou de vestir o terno, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Então viu seu amado. Ele estava impecável, simplesmente lindo. O loiro também vestia um terno, mas era preto e sem gravata. Os dois estavam quase idênticos, a única diferença era na cor das camisas. Castiel usava uma camisa azul clara e a de Dean era branca. O casal estava perfeito.

-Pai, papai, vocês estão uns gatos. - falou Lia que estava sentada no sofá com Johnny ao seu lado.

-Obrigado, filha. - responderam os dois em uníssono.

-O Sam está atrasado! - reclamou o loiro impaciente.

-Deve ser só um imprevisto, logo ele chegará. - retrucou Castiel. Em seguida, eles ouviram a campainha. Sam estava na porta.

-Falando no diabo... - Dean nem terminou a frase, pois Castiel e Lia o olharam feio. O moreno foi até a porta, a abriu e sorriu ao ver o mais novo.

-Desculpa a demora, eu tive um contratempo. - o mais alto explicou meio sem jeito. Ele esqueceu do tempo enquanto estava com o moreninho e acabou se atrasando.

-Sem problemas, você não demorou muito. - replicou Castiel compreensivo como sempre.

-O que você estava fazendo para se atrasar, Sammy? - perguntou Dean malicioso.

-Eu estava... - o caçula se sentia apreensivo de ter que explicar o motivo de sua demora para seu irmão, mas, para sua sorte, sua sobrinha apareceu e ele não precisou falar o que estava fazendo.

-Tio Sammy! - exclamou Lia pulando no colo do tio.

-Minha sobrinha favorita! O que faremos hoje? - indagou o moreno contente enquanto segurava sua sobrinha nos braços.

-Eu quero ver "A Bela EA Fera". - respondeu a garota decidida. Ela amava esse filme e iria vê-lo.

-Está bem, veremos esse filme. - replicou Sam rindo com sua sobrinha, pois era sempre esse filme que ela queria ver quando estavam juntos.

-Ok. Vamos indo, Dean. Divirtam-se. - falou o moreno de olhos azuis enquanto olhava o relógio.

-Vamos. Tchau, filha, cuida do seu tio Sam. - completou Dean zoando o irmão e mostrando a língua para ele enquanto fechava a porta.

-Seu pai é um bobo. - falou Sam para a sobrinha quando se viram sozinhos na casa.

-E você também, tio Sammy. - retrucou ela rindo do moreno.

-Vai lá colocar o filme no DVD enquanto ponho a pipoca no micro-ondas. Quer salgada ou doce? - disseo adulto revirando os olhos pela resposta anterior da garota.

-Quero pipoca de chocolate! - falou a garota quando já estava no chão.

-Ok, então. Põe o filme lá, mas não começa sem ver o filme todo. - falou Sam olhando para ela com uma expressão que tentava demonstrar seriedade.

-Ok, tio, mas vê se não demora.- rebateu a menina brincando.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Dean e Cas estavam no restaurante, já haviam feito seus pedidos e agora estavam apenas conversando e esperando seus pratos. O clima romântico era agradável, velas em todas as mesas e a luz um pouco baixa tornavam o ambiente muito gostoso. Eles estavam bebendo uma taça de vinho quando Castiel notou que uma mulher olhava muito para Dean. Ele resolveu ignorar, mas não conseguiu, pois a mulher olhava incessantemente para Dean e isso o estava incomodando.

-Deanno, você conhece aquela mulher? - o moreno indagou apontando para a mulher com os olhos, o loiro virou a cabeça discretamente e viu de quem ele estava falando.

-Sim, anjinho. Eu conheço. - o loiro respondeu com naturalidade.

-Quem é ela, Deanno? - perguntou Castiel, pois o outro não havia explicado.

-Ela era uma "amiga". - respondeu Dean fazendo aspas com as mãos. - Lisa. - ele completou ao ver que o moreno queria saber o nome dela.

-Ela é a Lisa, aquela antiga namorada sua? - questionou Castiel ainda mais incomodado com a presença da mulher ali.

-Sim, é ela. Mas por que a pergunta? - indagou o loiro curioso.

-Ela não para de olhar para você, Deanno. - esclareceu o moreno demostrando oincômodoque aquilo estava lhe causando.

-Então vamos dar algo para ela olhar, anjinho! - exclamou Dean enquanto empurrava a cadeira mais para o lado com a intenção de dar um selinho no moreno, que ficou ruborizado com aquela atitude.

-Deanno. - falou Castiel com as bochechas vermelhas. - mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, ainda ruborizava quando beijado em público. Ele olhou um pouco para o lado, assim como quem não quer nada, viu que a morena estava com os olhos arregalados e teve que se conter para não rir.

-E aí, ela parou de olhar? - perguntou o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele adorava ver o moreno ruborizado.

-Não. Mas agora ela estános encarando com os olhos arregalados. - respondeuCastiel rindo.

-Não quero nem pensar no que deve estar passando pela cabeça dela agora. - retrucou Dean rindo consigo mesmo.

Logo os seus respetivos pratos chegaram e eles se deliciaram com o jantar. Castiel ignorou a mulher, pois era melhor assim. Ela não estragaria a noite deles.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

-Tio Sam, com quem você tanto conversa pelo celular? - perguntou a garota sem tirar os olhos do filme ao ver seu tio digitar furiosamente no aparelho, o que a deixou muito curiosa.

-Um amigo novo. - mentiu o Winchester, pois ainda não queria falar para ninguém que estava saindo com alguém.

-Legal. - falou Lia meio triste, pois esperava algo mais.

-Vou pegar mais pipoca. - Sam retrucou e saiu em direção a cozinha. Chegando lá, ele ligou para o moreninho. - Minha sobrinha reparou que eu não largo o celular e perguntou com quem eu estou conversando. - ele explicou em uma mensagem que logo foi respondida.

-Você fala comigo a cada minuto, qualquer um desconfiaria. - replicou Patrick, que estava com um sorriso no rosto por causa da situação em que Sam se encontrava.

-Isso é verdade. - concordou Sam rindo ao mesmo tempo em que colocava mais pipoca no micro-ondas.

-Você devia estar vendo filme com sua sobrinha. Se eu fosse ela, ficaria com trauma por causa dessa falta de atenção. - disse o Vantouch zoando o amigo.

-Ha ha! Engraçadinho!Eu estou vendo o filme com ela, tá? - rebateu o Winchester enquanto tirava a pipoca do micro-ondas.

-Mas você está prestando atenção no filme? - devolveuPatrick apenas para provocar o moreno alto.

-Não, eu estou pensando em algo mais real. - replicou ele enquanto despejava a pipoca em um pequeno balde branco com o desenho de um rosto de uma menina e a palavra "pipoca" embaixo dele.

-Real? Real quanto? - perguntou Vantouch já tendo uma ideia da resposta.

- Real como um moreninho bem perto de mim... Vou indo pra sala, tem alguém me chamando. - Sam se interrompeu,pois ouviu sua sobrinha chamando por ele.

-Hum... Eu poderia ajudar a fazer isso a se tornar real, mas depois. Agora se divirta com sua sobrinha e o filme. - o garoto retrucou e esperou a resposta.

-Eu adoraria ver você fazer isso. Obrigado e boa noite. - Sam falou para o outro antes de ir para a sala.

-Boa noite, Sam. - Patrick falou, desligou o celular e deitou na cama, onde ficou fitando o teto até dormir.

-Tio Sammy, você demorou. Estava falando com seu amigo novo? - perguntou Lia olhando pelo canto do olho enquanto arrancava o balde de pipoca dos braços do tio.

-Acontece algo nessa casa sem que você saiba? - questionou ele sentando ao lado de Johnny, que estava olhando o filme mais vidrado do que a própria garotinha.

-Não! - respondeu a menina rindo e encarando a TV.

-Imaginei. - replicou o tiotambém assistindoao filme.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Depois de jantarem, Dean e Cass saíram do restaurante em um clima leve e feliz. Dean sugeriu um lugar para irem antes de voltarem para casa e logo o Impala foi estacionado na frente de um hotel luxuoso. O casal foi até a recepção, alugaram a suíte presidencial por uma noite e subiram até ela já com a chave nas mãos.O cômodo era perfeito. No banheiro havia uma banheira enorme, linda e sofisticada.O aposento tinha taças e uma garrafa de champanhe sobre o criado-mudo, uma cama king size cheia de pétalas de rosas que formavam um coração e velas espalhadas pelo chão. Ao ver tudo isso,Castiel percebeu que seu marido tinha armado a ida deles para aquele hotel. Só isso explicava todas aquelas regalias em um quarto de hotel, mesmo sendo a suíte confirmou sua suspeita quando se aproximou da cama e pôde ler os nomes "Cass e Dean" feito de pétalas no meio do coração. Isso o deixou emocionado e seus olhos marejaram. O moreno estava muito feliz por ter achado uma pessoa que o amava tanto assim.

-Deanno! - Castiel falou e logo abraçou seu amado.

-Tudo isso é para você, meu anjinho. - falou o loiro retribuindo o abraço de seu esposo.

-Te amo. - declarou o moreno e logo os dois estavam se beijando com urgência, como se dependessem disso para viver.

-Também te amo, anjinho. - replicou o loiro arrancando o terno do moreno e o seu próprio.

Os beijos foram ficando mais desesperados, o contato nunca se fez tão necessário. Assim que Dean arrancou a camisa de Cass, começou a morder e chupar o pescoço do moreno, que gemia com o contato. Castiel tirou a camisa do amado e ficou arranhando as costas dele. No dia seguinte, os dois estariam marcados.

Foram se despindo aos poucos. Quando já estavam nus, o loiro levou seu moreno até a cama e puxou a colcha, deitando Castiel no colchão e recomeçando as carícias. O moreno gemia alto pelo prazer que recebia de seu amado. Dean começou a descer enquanto continuava a lamber o esposo, parou nos mamilos e deu uma atenção especial a eles. Depois, ele foi descendo até o umbigo, continuou até chegar no membro já ereto do moreno e oabocanhou por completo. Eles estavam necessitados, precisavam de alívio logo.

-Deaaaanno... - um gemido mais alto de Castiel fez Dean sorrir e ver que estava torturando demais o moreno.

-Cass... - o loiro gemeu apenas por ver a expressão de prazer no rosto de seu amado.

Deanpercebeu que a tortura estava afetando até a ele mesmo, por isso desceu a língua até o anel rosado do moreno e, enquanto o fazia delirar de prazer, pegou um sachê lubrificante no bolso da calça e passou nos dedos. Então trocou a língua por eles, subiu novamente e começou a beijar o moreno de um modo selvagem. Apenas gemidos eram ouvidos naquele quarto.

Assim que o moreno estava preparado, Dean passou um pouco de lubrificante no próprio membro, o colocou na entrada rosada do moreno e começou a penetrar devagar, centímetro por centímetro, sempre cuidadoso. Castiel estava com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, as pernas se prendendo ao redor de sua cintura e os olhos fechados tentando esquecer a dor inicial que era mínima.

-Olha para mim, anjinho. - Dean pediu para o moreno, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

Castiel abriu as orbes, que estavam negras de prazer e Dean começou a se movimentar. No início, o loiro se mexia lentamente, mas logo começou a acelerar. Ambos gemiam enlouquecidamente de prazer, as mãos do moreno estavam fortemente cravadas nas costas do loiro. Ele sabia que isso deixaria marcas, mas quem se importa? O loiro o estocava forte, acertando um ponto dentro de si que o fazia ver estrelas.

-DEAAANNO... - Castiel gemia enlouquecidamente.

-CAASSS... - o loiro gemia igualmente alto.

Ao ver que gozaria logo, Dean colocousua mão direita no membro do esposo e começou a masturbá-lo. Castiel gemia ensandecido de prazer e logo o orgasmo veio arrebatador. O moreno gemeu alto, seu sêmen sujou seu peito e o do loiro. Ao sentir as contrações de prazer da entrada de seu amado,Dean logo gozou, o preenchendo, e desabou em cima dele, se aconchegando em seu peito. Enquanto suas respirações se normalizavam, o moreno fazia um leve carinho na cabeça do loiro.

-Te amo, Deanno. - ele falou, cortando o silencio do quarto.

-Também te amo, anjinho. - retrucou o dono dos olhos verdes fitando diretamente as safiras do moreno.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

-Bem, o filme acabou e está na hora de você dormir. - seu e irmão e seu cunhado estavam demorando demais, pensou Sam.

-Está bem, tio Sammy. - falou a garotinha bocejando e indo em direção ao quarto.

-Não esta esquecendo de nada? - perguntou o Winchester olhando para a garota com um olhar interrogativo.

-Oh! Vem Johnny! - falou ela voltando a andar sendo seguida pelo cãozinho.

-Quem falou em Johnny? Você está esquecendo do meu boa noite, mocinha. - retrucouSam com uma cara de magoado.

-Boa noite, tio Sammy. - replicou ela voltando e abraçando Sam.

-Boa noite, Lia. - respondeu o adulto enquanto a menina se desvencilhava e ia direto para o quarto.

Uma hora passou e nada deDean e Castiel voltarem. Sam estava ficando um pouco cansado de esperar, mas logo ouviu um barulho na porta e lá estavam eles. O mais alto lançou um olhar feio para o casal, porém desfez a cara imediatamente, pois já não aguentava fazer aquela expressão para eles, então apenas sorriu sincero.

-Demoraram, hein? - ele alfinetou rindo da cara feia que seu irmão fez e do rosto vermelho de Castiel.

-Desculpe, Sam. - respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis constrangido.

-Sem problemas, Cass. - replicouSam sorrindo com sinceridade .

-A Lia já está dormindo? - perguntou o loiro, pois, conhecendo o irmão, ele sabia que Sam deixaria a menina passar a madrugada assistindo a TV.

-Sim, Dean. Ela já está dormindo. - respondeu Sam rindo e lembrando da vez que ficou assistindo filme com a sobrinha até 1 hora da manhã e depois teve que aguentar Dean gritando em seus ouvidos que não se podia deixar uma criança dormir nesse horário.

-Obrigado por cuidar dela,Sam. - agradeceu Castiel com um sorriso.

-De nada, Cass. Quando precisar, é só chamar. Boa noite, Dean. Boa noite, Cass. - falou Sam enquanto se dirigia a porta.

-Boa noite, Sam. - respondeu o casal em uníssono.

-Ah! Vocês demoraram tanto que eu espero que o orgasmo tenha sido bom! - exclamou o Winchester mais novo soltando uma gargalhada e desviando do sapato que seu irmão arremessou em sua direção.

-BITCH! - gritou Dean furioso enquanto ia pegar seu sapato.

-Jerk! - retrucou Sam em resposta ainda rindo e correndo para seu carro.

Castiel ficou assistindo a cena paralisado na porta e com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Assim que o moreno alto foi embora em seu carro, o casal foi para o quarto da filha e ambos deram um beijo nela. Então, eles rumaram para a própria suíte, onde se despiram, deitaram na cama e disseram apenas duas palavras antes de adormecerem:

-Boa noite.

* * *

_Gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem review e, se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe review pra mim._


	4. Quem Disse Que Vou Parar Depois

Olá pessoal, me desculpem a demora para postar o novo capitulo. Eu estava meio impaciente com meu relacionamento com o Sam, então eu acelerei as coisas e já pus o que eu tanto esperava, eu e Sam tendo a primeira vez \o/ .

* * *

**Quem Disse Que Vou Parar Depois?**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Sam conhecera o moreninho e estavam se conhecendo melhor desde então, mas, para ele, ainda era estranho se relacionar com um homem. No entanto, o mais esquisito era que ele mesmo tinha começado com aquilo e ainda tinha apressado as coisas. O Winchester estava pensando na rapidez em que estava andando aquele relacionamento, eles mal tinham se conhecido e já estavam juntos. Patrick era agradável, isso ele não podia negar. Os dois ainda não tinham falado tudo um do outro, mas já tinham conversado sobre algumas coisas pessoais.

Sam descobrira que ele gostava da cor preta; amava músicas pop, rock e algumas clássicas; seu gosto para filme era variado; não tinha irmãos; seu pai havia morrido em um acidente de carro; vivia com a mãe, Marjore Vantouch, e, quando completou 20 anos, mudou-se para uma casa que tinha comprado. Já Patrick ficou sabendo que o novo namorado era advogado de uma grande empresa; amava cachorros e tinha 2, cujos nomes eram Sadie e Harley. A família dele era composta pelos pais, John e Mary, que moravam em New York; um irmão gay; um cunhado e uma sobrinha de 8 anos. Além disso, ele soube que Sam estudou em Stanford e teve uma namorada chamada Jessica, que morreu em um incêndio na casa onde eles moravam no 1º ano da faculdade. O Winchester também morria de medo de palhaços (o que deixou Vantouch tentado a levá-lo a um circo); era muito inteligente; tímido; gostava de comida saudável e de malhar, o que ficou claro desde que o viu pela primeira vez, já que seu físico era invejável.

Eles passavam bastante tempo juntos, conversando e namorando. Sim, já estavam namorando, mas, mesmo assim, ainda não tinham feito sexo. Sam queria entender o por que, mas não pretendia forçar a barra. Ele tinha compreendido que devia ser mais paciente, porém ele queria saber como era tocar a pele do moreninho, lamber aquele corpo, beijar cada parte dele, mas porque ele não queria o mesmo?

Vantouch estava com ele em casa e os dois estavam vendo o filme "Do Começo Ao Fim", que retratava uma história de amor entre dois irmãos, e vê-los se agarrando na tela da TV não estava ajudando o Winchester a manter sua paciência. Patrick notou o comportamento do namorado e, apreensivo, perguntou:

-Sam você está estranho. Quer me falar algo?

-Eu estou bem, Pat. - respondeu o mais alto dando um beijo na cabeça do outro.

-Sammy, você não me engana. - retrucou o moreninho olhando bem fundo nos olhos verdes do namorado.

-Sabia que seus olhos tem nuances de vermelho-escuro? - indagou Sam tentando mudar de assunto.

-Sim, Sammy, eu sei, mas fala o que está te incomodando. - replicou Vantouch preocupado, pois isso o estava assustando.

-Não é nada, esquece. - falou Sam, pois não queria tocar no assunto.

-É sobre a gente não ter feito ainda? - o moreninho o olhou nos olhos vendo a resposta estampada neles.

-Tá bom, é isso mesmo. Eu só queria saber o porquê. - admitiu Sam.

-Oh, Sam, o problema é que eu tenho um certo receio porque minha primeira vez não foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e, depois disso, eu e meu namorado nunca mais nos vimos na vida. Ele falou que jamais gostou de mim, que só queria sexo e, por isso, fingiu me amar. Então, eu nunca mais namorei ninguém. Fiquei com receio disso acontecer de novo e agora estou até constrangido de falar, mas tenho medo isso que há entre nós dois acabe da mesma forma.

-Nossa, eu entendo como você se sente, mas nem todo mundo é assim. - falou o Winchester encarando o garoto com um olhar compreensivo.

-Eu sei que nem todo mundo é assim, mas, até nós transarmos, ele nunca tinha demonstrado ser assim, então como poderia diferenciar? - explicou Patrick um pouco triste.

-Isso é difícil, eu sei, mas você não pode se fechar para as pessoas por causa desse cretino. Eu sei que ainda não falei nada sobre o que sinto por você e peço desculpas por isso. Acontece que eu estava e ainda estou nervoso. Vamos dizer que falar sobre sentimentos não é uma coisa fácil para os Winchesters. Meu irmão que o diga. Mas eu quero que você saiba que, até te conhecer, eu nunca tinha me interessado por um homem. Eu sempre fui heterossexual, Pat. E, mesmo assim, me apaixonei por você no instante em que te vi. - Sam retrucou acariciando com ternura os cabelos do moreninho.

-Sério, Sam? Ninguém nunca me disse nada tão lindo. E pensar que eu estava naquele bar por que queria tentar encontrar alguém que me fizesse acreditar no amor novamente e acabasse com esse meu medo. Agora eu agradeço a todos os deuses do mundo por ter ido lá, porque eu fui e tive sorte. Consegui você. O homem mais maravilhoso do mundo! - replicou Vantouch emocionado e com um sorriso nos lábios olhando o moreno mais alto.

-Viu? Você foi tentar e conseguiu a mim. Tem como ter mais sorte? - rebateu o Winchester risonho vendo o outro rir.

-Não, não tem como ter mais sorte que isso! E quer saber? Eu também me apaixonei por você no segundo em que te vi pela primeira vez, Sammy. - Patrick exclamou e subiu em cima de Sam, dando um beijo selvagem nele.

-Isso é maldade, me provocar assim para parar depois! - resmungou Sam.

-Quem disse que vou parar depois? - provocou o outro com os olhos em uma mistura negra e vermelha que o deixou mais lindo.

-Como assim? - agora Sam estava confuso.

-Depois do que acabei de ouvir de você, Sammy, não preciso de mais nada para confiar em ti. Eu estou pronto. Quero você dentro de mim! - afirmou o Vantouch com um olhar repleto de luxúria.

-Você tem certeza? - perguntou o mais velho pensando que Patrick estava fazendo isso apenas por causa da conversa.

-Tenho! - retrucou o rapaz enquanto tirava a camisa de Sam, o deixando com o peito nu.

Sam estava surpreso com o fogo do moreninho. Quem o visse naquele momento, agindo daquela forma tão quente, não imaginaria que, há poucos minutos, ele estava triste, explicando por que eles ainda não tinham feito sexo. Agora o Winchester entendia. O garoto não queria sexo, queria amor. E isso ele poderia fazer, pois, mesmo sendo um relacionamento muito recente, tinha certeza de que estava apaixonado pelo moreninho e sabia que era recíproco, já que ele falou isso com todas as letras e demonstrava com seus gestos.

Sam começou a se mover também e foi tirando a camisa do namorado enquanto o beijava de modo selvagem. Ele se ajeitou no sofá e colocou Patrick em seu colo. Então viu que ainda estavam com roupas demais para o que viria a seguir e abriu o zíper da calça jeans do outro, a tirando junto com a boxer e jogando-as no chão. Em seguida, o Winchester aproveitou para tirar suas próprias roupas e logo os dois estavam nus, o maior com o menor sentado em seu colo. Ele estava com pressa, necessitado e desesperado por alívio, e, pelo que percebeu, Patrick também não estava querendo enrolar nas preliminares.

Rapidamente, Sam conseguiu pegar um preservativo na calça, mas esqueceu do lubrificante. Vantouch percebeu isso e, antes que o moreno falasse algo, pegou dois dedos dele, enfiou na boca e começou a chupá-los para lubrificá-los. O Winchester ficou pasmo com a sensualidade com a qual o outro fazia aquilo, pensou que gozaria só com aquela imagem. Vendo que seus dedos já estavam lambuzados o suficiente, Sam os tirou da boca de Patrick e os levou para a entrada dele, que soltou um gemido de desconforto quando o primeiro dedo entrou. O mais velho começou a mover o dígito devagar para prepará-lo e logo inseriu mais um, vendo o mais novo estremecer com o movimento dos dois dedos dentro de si. Quando notou que o moreninho já estava preparado, Sam tirou os dedos do interior dele e pôs o preservativo, direcionando seu membro para sua entrada.

O Winchester foi entrando centímetro por centímetro, bem devagar, porque não queria machucar o moreninho. Ele foi entrando até estar dentro do outro, que mordia o lábio por causa da dor inicial, que logo foi indo embora. Então, Vantouch começou a se movimentar. Ele subia e descia lentamente no pênis do namorado, ainda se acostumando com seu amor dentro de si. Pouco depois, Patrick estava cavalgando no colo de Sam e apenas gemidos roucos eram ouvidos dentro daquela casa. A visão do garoto o galopando deixou o Winchester mais excitado e o fez atacar o pescoço dele. Patrick gemia baixo tentando se conter, mas isso não durou muito, pois Sam o acertou em um ponto especial que o fez gemer alto.

Então o maior achou que estava na hora de controlar a situação e resolveu mudar de posição, deitando o menor no sofá sem sair de dentro dele e ficando por cima. Em seguida, ele atacou a boca do moreninho com paixão e começou a estocar forte acertando sua próstata, os dois gemendo descompassadamente. Naquela posição, o membro do moreninho era prensado entre o abdomens dos dois e isso o fazia gemer ainda mais alto.

O ápice estava se aproximando para ambos. Vantouch gemeu alto e convulsionou de prazer, sujando o abdômen do namorado e o seu próprio. Sam gozou logo depois e desabou em cima do moreninho, que o acolheu em seus braços e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele até suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Os dois estavam suados e melados, Sam tirou o preservativo e jogou no balde de lixo da sala, que ficava ao lado do sofá, e se manteve ali abraçado ao garoto, o observando. Nenhum dos dois quis romper o contato visual e o Winchester percebeu que o moreninho estava um pouco vermelho por ser olhado daquele jeito, o que o fez sorrir.

-Você está ficando com as bochechas vermelhas. - ele constatou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu... eu não sei explicar. Isso foi tão bom! - respondeu Patrick fitando Sam com amor.

-Também achei, foi perfeito. - retrucou o Winchester dando um selinho nos lábios do moreninho, que sorriu.

-Foi perfeito mesmo, não tem outra palavra para descrever. - concordou ele pensando em quanta sorte tinha por encontrar Sam.

-Pat, eu... eu... amo você. - o Winchester confessou rápido. Ele nunca pensou que um dia falaria isso para um homem. Irônico, ele tirou tanto sarro do irmão quando ele lhe apresentou Castiel e agora estava amando um homem também.

-Sammy... eu também amo você. - Vantouch replicou, dando um beijo no moreno.

-Acho que precisamos de um banho! - exclamou Sam encarando o moreninho com um olhar malicioso e sendo compreendido por ele

imediatamente.

-Concordo plenamente! - rebateu Patrick rindo e se segurando em Sam, que o levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro com ele em seus braços.

Aquele dia foi especial para os dois, estavam juntos, felizes e se amando. Agora nada mais poderia separá-los. Essa com certeza seria uma relação sincera e duradoura.

* * *

**Aviso:** O filme falado na fic é meu filme favorito que retrata um incesto homossexual, o filme é brasileiro.

Gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem review e, se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe review pra mim.


	5. Não somos só amigos!

olá pessoal, perdão pela demora do capitulo, tivemos problemas, sim, tivemos, minha beta teve problemas e eu também tive alguns.  
bom, continuando, aqui esta o novo capitulo, espero que gostem, fiz com amor e carinho.

* * *

Castiel estava trabalhando na biblioteca da cidade há uns 5 anos. Ele amava ler e trabalhar em um lugar como aquele era o paraíso para um amante da leitura. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira lendo enquanto esperava algum cliente e, de repente, ouviu seu celular tocar. Então, o moreno olhou para a tela, viu que era Dean e achou estranho, pois o loiro não costumava ligar para ele nesse horário, porque era quando ia buscar Lia na escola e levá-la para casa, já que a garotinha fazia aula de Artes como atividade extracurricular e só saia da escola às 5 horas da tarde. Preocupado, ele atendeu:

-Oi, amor. O que houve?

-Oi, Cas. Eu não poderei buscar a Lia hoje! Você poderia ir? - o loiro explicou meio preocupado com a filha.

-Por que não pode buscá-la? Eu não posso fechar a biblioteca a essa hora, Deanno. - respondeu o anjo se preocupando.

-Droga! Eu preciso ficar aqui. Chegou um carro de última hora e o dono falou que pagava o triplo se o arrumassem ainda hoje. Por isso, Bobby mandou todo mundo ficar e arrumar o carro. Eu não tenho escolha, terei de ficar. - esclareceu Dean com um tom meio que entusiasmado e preocupado.

-E agora? O que vamos fazer? - retrucou o moreno começando a ficar nervoso.

-Liga para o Sam, ele pode ir buscá-la. - devolveu o mecânico se lembrando que seu irmão estava de férias.

-Nossa! É mesmo, farei isso. Ele está de férias, não é? Ligarei agora. - concordou Castiel mais tranquilo.

-Ok. Então até a noite, anjinho. - falou Dean.

-Até a noite, Deanno. - respondeu o bibliotecário encerrando a ligação e discando o número do cunhado, que logo atendeu.

-Alô, Cass. No que posso ajudar? - falou o mais novo com um tom descontraído.

-Sam, você poderia ir buscar Lia na escola agora? - perguntou Castiel esperançoso.

-Desculpa, Cass, eu não posso, estou trabalhando nesse momento. - replicou Sam com angústia.

-Você não está de férias? - perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis para o de orbes esverdeados.

-Eu estou, mas um cliente me ligou e está pagando muito mais para eu atendê-lo hoje. Ele disse que gosta do meu trabalho e que não aceitava um não como resposta, porque só confia em mim para cuidar dos negócios dele. Então fui obrigado a vir. - explicou Sam meio chateado por não poder ajudar.

-Droga! Não tem ninguém para quem eu possa pedir isso! - exclamou Castiel mais para si mesmo do que para Sam.

-Cunhadinho, você se importaria se eu pedisse para uma pessoa de minha confiança buscar a Lia na escola? - perguntou o advogado pensando no seu moreninho, que disse que ficaria em casa a tarde toda.

-Quem, Sam? - Castiel perguntou preocupado, pois não deixaria sua filha nas mãos de um casinho do cunhado.

-Uma pessoa, Cas. Não se preocupe, eu a conheço e confio nela. - falou Sam um pouco aborrecido pela desconfiança do outro.

-Ok. Vou ligar para a escola e avisar que "uma pessoa" vai buscar a Lia. Diga a ela para, quando chegar lá, te telefonar para a diretora falar contigo e deixá-la levar a Lia com ela, senão ela não conseguirá tirar minha garotinha da escola. Você sabe que a diretora é muito rígida, não deixa as crianças irem embora com qualquer um por causa dos pedófilos. - explicou Castiel ainda pensando se devia permitir isso.

-Ok, Vou pedir que ela busque a Lia o mais rápido possível. Mas, para onde ela deve levá-la? - questionou Sam antes de Castiel desligar.

-Melhor levá-la para sua casa. Mas essa pessoa pode cuidar dela até você chegar ou até eu e Dean irmos buscá-la? - perguntou o bibliotecário.

-Sim, acho que pode. Qualquer coisa, ela fica aqui. - retrucou o advogado torcendo para Patrick aceitar cuidar de sua sobrinha.

-Ok, Sam. Obrigado. - devolveu Castiel.

-De nada. - respondeu Sam antes de desligar.

Sam ficou pensando em um modo de pedir aquilo para o jovem Vantouch, pois não podia simplesmente jogar a responsabilidade de buscar sua sobrinha em cima do namorado. Ele discou o número do rapaz esperando ser atendido.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

O rapaz olhava a TV entediado por estar sozinho naquela casa enorme sem nada para fazer quando ouviu o toque do celular. Ele pulou do sofá e foi correndo até a mesa esperando que fosse Sam e, para sua alegria, era sim o moreno alto.

-Sammy, você vai vir para cá hoje? - ele perguntou ansioso.

-Pat, eu queria te pedir algo. - retrucou o mais alto.

-Oh, sim, o que é? - indagou o jovem estranhando a atitude do namorado.

-Você poderia buscar minha sobrinha na escola e ficar com ela lá em casa pelo menos até eu chegar? - questionou o Winchester envergonhado por jogar essa responsabilidade em cima do moreninho.

-Claro que posso. Mas por quê? - seria um prazer para Patrick cuidar de Lia. Ele já ouvira muito sobre ela e queria mesmo conhecê-la, mas por que daquela maneira?

-Cas e meu irmão estão trabalhando e eu também. Eles não têm ninguém de confiança além de mim para buscar a Lia, então só me restou pedir isso para você. - explicou Sam.

-Ah, sem problemas, mas em qual escola ela estuda? - replicou o outro entusiasmado por conhecer a sobrinha do namorado.

-Ela estuda na "Lawrence Elementary School". - falou Sam feliz em saber que seu moreninho poderia fazer esse favor para ele.

-Ok, eu vou lá agora então, mas com quem terei que falar para poder buscá-la? Eu não acho que me deixarão levá-la sem que eu prove que conheço a família dela. - falou o moreninho pensativo.

-O meu cunhado já deve ter ligado para a escola avisando que alguém irá buscá-la, então, quando você chegar lá, ligue para mim e passe o celular para a diretora. Assim eu darei a confirmação que ela precisa para permitir que você leve a Lia consigo.

-Ótimo. Eu te ligo quando chegar lá então.

-Ok. E cuida bem da minha sobrinha. - brincou Sam com um tom divertido e prevendo que o moreninho estava revirando os olhos.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Patrick saiu correndo para se arrumar, pois não podia encontrar a sobrinha de Sam com a roupa que estava. Não que estivesse malvestido, mas calça de pijama e um camisetão não são bem uma roupa para se sair na rua. Quando acabou, o rapaz pegou as chaves e foi até seu Maserati preto. O caminho até a escola foi rápido e, chegando lá, ele foi direto a diretoria, onde encontrou uma menininha morena de cabelos escuros usando um casaco roxo com capuz e uma calça moletom preta. Esta lhe olhou curiosa por nunca tê-lo visto. Sentada atrás de uma imponente mesa, estava a diretora, que chamou sua atenção:

-Olá. No que posso te ajudar? - perguntou a mulher com educação.

-Eu vim buscar Lia Collins a pedido do tio dela, Sam Winchester. Eu vou telefonar para ele para efeito de confirmação. - respondeu o jovem tirando seu celular do bolso.

A ligação foi feita imediatamente e, após Sam dizer que Patrick era seu amigo e tinha ido buscar sua sobrinha por ele, a diretora desligou, se virou para a garotinha e falou:

-Lia, querida, você já pode ir para casa! Seu tio Sam confirmou que esse rapaz é seu amigo e que veio te buscar a pedido dele. - explicou a senhora para a menina de roxo que estava sentada no banco olhando para o nada.

-Então você é a grande Lia Collins? Seu tio falou muito de você para mim sabia? - falou o moreninho sorrindo para a garotinha que lhe encarava naquele momento.

-Você é o amigo do tio Sammy? - perguntou ela se lembrando que, já há algum tempo, seu tio andava falando no celular direto com um amigo.

-Oh, sim. - confirmou o jovem um pouco desconsertado, pois Sammy ainda não tinha contado para a família sobre eles, porque ainda estava se preparando para as piadas de Dean, que certamente viriam.

A garota sorriu, se levantou com um pulo, e ficou esperando que fossem embora. Patrick achou o jeito da garota engraçado, a mulher sorriu e se despediu deles, então o jovem foi andando em direção ao estacionamento e a menina o acompanhou. Quando chegaram, a garota arregalou os olhos, o carro era lindo. Algumas crianças que estavam ali ficaram pasmas ao verem a menina entrar em um carro tão luxuoso. Assim que ela entrou no automóvel, Vantouch deu partida, sumindo rápido da vista das crianças.

Enquanto dirigia, o moreno percebeu que a garota o estava olhando com uma expressão curiosa na face e resolveu perguntar o motivo:

-Quer me perguntar algo?

-Porque meu tio pediu para você me buscar? - perguntou ela não entendendo o porquê daquilo.

-Pelo que Sam me falou, seus pais estão trabalhando e ele foi chamado para ajustar uns contratos, por isso nenhum deles pôde vir te buscar. Então ele me ligou e pediu eu te buscasse. - falou o moreninho enquanto dirigia.

-Você conhece meu tio há quanto tempo? - indagou a garota.

-Acho que há umas duas semanas e meia. - falou o outro enquanto rumava na direção da casa do namorado.

-Você está me levando para a casa do meu tio? - a garota questionou enquanto olhava para ele com um ar curioso.

-Sim. Sam pediu para que eu cuidasse de você lá até ele ou um dos seus pai chegarem. - falou Patrick se divertindo com o interrogatório.

Uns 5 minutos depois, a dupla chegou na casa do Winchester mais novo. Uma vez que o carro foi estacionado, eles entraram sem problemas, pois Sam já havia dado a chave da casa para Patrick. Lia correu para o quintal com a intenção ver Sadie e Harley e o rapaz a seguiu. Ao vê-la brincar com cachorros, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Você está com fome? - Vantouch perguntou para a garotinha que estava sentada com os animais.

-Sim. - respondeu a menina rindo.

-Ok. Você gosta de brigadeiro de panela? - indagou ele se lembrando de ter trazido os ingredientes para esse doce com a intenção de comer com o namorado.

-Sim, adoro! - exclamou Lia olhando empolgada para o moreninho.

-Então é exatamente o que vou fazer. - Patrick retrucou, se enfiando na cozinha em seguida.

O Winchester mais novo e o Vantouch tinham algumas coisas em comum, mas a maior delas era a paixão por doce. O rapaz se perdeu em pensamentos enquanto mexia a panela. Pouco depois, ele notou que o doce estava no ponto, o tirou do fogo e deixou esfriar um pouco. Em seguida, Patrick foi até a sala e arregalou os olhos. Sam tinha deixado tudo bagunçado. Vantouch riu da situação, arrumou as almofadas e ligou a TV procurando algum programa infantil. Após passar por alguns canais, ele encontrou o filme "Barbie E O Lago dos Cisnes" e riu de si mesmo conformado por ter que assistir a algo tão feminino. Então foi até o quintal e chamou Lia, que estava correndo de um lado para o outro com os cães. Ela saiu correndo para dentro da casa, se dirigindo até o banheiro para lavar as mãos, e apareceu na sala minutos depois abrindo um sorriso enorme assim que viu o que assistiria enquanto comia o doce.

-Barbie E O Lago dos Cisnes! Eu amo esse filme! - falou ela se jogando no sofá e olhando para a tela.

-Oh, então você deu sorte. - replicou o moreninho indo até o sofá com a panela de brigadeiro e duas colheres. -Huum... parece bom. - falou a menina pegando a colher.

-Prove, mas tenha cuidado, pode estar quente. - advertiu o jovem a olhando como se estivesse a espera da crítica de um crítico culinário.

-Está ótimo! - exclamou a garota com um quase grito de euforia.

-Deixa eu provar também. - falou o moreno enfiando a colher e pegando um pouco do doce.

Os dois ficaram comendo e assistindo ao filme e, quando já estava próximo do fim, Sam chegou. Em silêncio, ele ficou observando a sobrinha e o namorado vidrados no filme e não se conteve quando viu que eles tinham em seu poder uma panela com brigadeiro. Ele parou bem atrás do sofá, imitou a forma de uma arma com a mão direita, a colocou na nuca de Patrick e gritou uma frase que os assustou:

-Mãos para o alto e deixem a panela bem aí onde está!

-Sammy! - gritou o moreninho.

-Tio Sammy, você enlouqueceu? - gritou a garotinha colocando as mãos no peito.

-Desculpa, mas eu não podia perder a oportunidade! Vocês estavam tão distraídos! Era o momento perfeito para assustá-los. - explicou o Winchester rindo sem parar.

-Você não devia rir! - falou a garotinha mandando um olhar cúmplice para o jovem, que entendeu tudo e encheu a colher com brigadeiro e esfregou no rosto de Sam, o lambuzando da testa ao queixo.

-Oh, isso é meio nostálgico. - disse o advogado se lembrando do dia em que ele e Patrick tinham feito guerra de calda de chocolate.

-Nossa! Você está muito estranho com isso na cara, Sam! - alfinetou o moreninho rindo junto com a garotinha.

-Então vocês podem rir de mim, mas eu não posso rir de vocês? - indagou o Winchester com um sorriso maldoso na face.

-Você não faria isso? - perguntaram os dois olhando para o outro com uma expressão meio de riso e desconfiança.

-Claro que faria! - exclamou Sam passando os dedos na cara e lambuzando as duas pessoas diante si.

-Por que nós sempre nos sujamos de chocolate? - perguntou o moreninho rindo.

-Não sei não. - retrucou o advogado rindo da cara do outro.

Em meio as risadas, eles se esqueceram de tudo a redor, incluindo Lia. A menina estava olhando os dois e percebeu que eles estavam envolvidos em tipo de discussão sobre o motivo deles estarem sujos de chocolate ou de se sujarem de chocolate sempre, mas desistiu de entender quando ambos a olharam cúmplices e começaram a correr atrás dela com o brigadeiro. Sam aproveitou a distração dela e foi até a geladeira, onde pegou chantili e, o que começou com apenas um pouco de chocolate na cara, virou uma guerra doce. Os três pareciam feitos de chocolate e chantili, então a garota exclamou algo que fez todos pensarem:

-Só falta sorvete e uma cereja e teríamos um Sundae!

-Verdade. - falaram os dois em uníssono e caindo na gargalhada.

-Quero só ver como eu vou para casa nesse estado. - continuou a garota olhando para si mesma e vendo o quão lambuzada estava.

-Cass e Dean vão me matar! - falou Sam olhando para a sobrinha e vendo que ela tinha chocolate dos pés a cabeça.

-Lia, vamos fazer assim: se alguém perguntar, a culpa é toda do Sam, ok? - sugeriu o moreninho olhando para o namorado e rindo da cara que ele fez.

-Concordo! - exclamou a garota olhando para o tio, que resmungava que isso era maldade.

-Injusto! Foram vocês que começaram, por que eu levo a culpa? - perguntou o Winchester fazendo bico.

-Por que você provocou! - exclamou o moreninho se aproximando de Sam de um jeito lento, de forma que estava parecendo que não faria nada de mais.

-Eu provoquei? - o advogado rebateu tentando se fazer de santo.

-Sim, provocou! - devolveu Vantouch pegando a garrafa de chantili das mãos do outro e jogando uma porção generosa do produto no rosto dele.

-Que maldade! - retrucou Sam fazendo bico e sorrindo malicioso antes de puxar o moreninho para um beijo, o lambuzando de chantili ao mesmo tempo.

Por um minuto, eles novamente se esqueceram que não estavam sozinhos e acabaram se beijando apaixonadamente. No momento seguinte, os dois olharam para o lado e viram uma menininha com os olhos arregalados de surpresa por ver seu tio beijando outro homem. Não que se incomodasse de ver dois homens se beijando, afinal era filha de dois homens e eles sempre faziam isso. O problema era que ela não esperava isso de seu tio, já que ele nunca gostara de homens. No entanto, agora fazia um pouco de sentido se pensasse bem. O apelido "Sammy" que seu tio só permitia ser usado por membros da família, os olhares cúmplices, o moreninho ter a chave da casa de seu tio, as mensagens trocadas sempre, a felicidade recente de seu tio. Eles estavam namorando, agora estava tudo explicado.

-Lia... você viu? - Patrick perguntou com dificuldades de formular uma palavra.

-Ei, fique calmo, está tudo bem. Eu já desconfiava, só não tinha certeza por que tio Sam não gostava de homens. - falou a menina vendo que o outro poderia ter um ataque.

-Se seu pai descobre que eu estou namorando um homem, ele vai me encher a paciência. - falou o Winchester coçando a cabeça.

-Você fez isso com ele, ele faria só por vingança. - retrucou a garota rindo de Sam.

-Eu sei, cedo ou tarde ele vai saber, mas quem vai contar sou eu, então fica de bico fechado, Ok? - rebateu o advogado com um tom de voz engraçado.

-Está bem, tio Sam. O segredo de vocês está bem guardado. - falou a garota ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ok, agora vai tomar banho. Você deixou umas roupas daquela vez que dormiu aqui, então eu vou pegá-las e te entrego. Você precisa estar perfeita quando seu pai chegar ou ele me mata. - ordenou Sam indo até o quarto e pegando as roupas da sobrinha que tinha deixado lá.

-Eu... eu vou para... o banho. - disse o moreno ainda meio desconcertado com o que tinha acontecido.

-Ok. - respondeu a garotinha, que olhava para ele enquanto se distanciava.

-Aqui está, Lia. Agora vai tomar uma ducha no quarto de hóspedes, eu vou arrumar essa zona enquanto isso. - falou Sam tirando algumas almofadas do chão. Por sorte não tinham sujado os móveis, apenas o chão, sendo assim daria para limpar fácil.

O Winchester arrumou a sala em alguns minutos e ficou parecendo que aquela guerra doce nunca aconteceu. Assim que acabou, ele se dirigiu ao banheiro de sua suíte para tomar um banho e encontrou o moreninho lá se banhando. Ele podia ver o corpo do outro pelo vidro do box todo embaçado e, não resistindo, trancou a porta do quarto, se despiu e abriu o box, se agarrando ao namorado, que estava de costas. O rapaz apenas aceitou o abraço e começou a sentir os lábios de Sam em seu pescoço, o que o fez deixar essa parte de seu corpo totalmente exposta para o outro, recebendo o ataque sem piedade dele em sua pele clara.

-Sam, nós não podemos, sua sobrinha está aqui e logo seu irmão e o esposo chegarão para buscá-la. - alertou Patrick tentando evitar que Sam continuasse.

O Winchester concordou com o namorado e se deu conta de que não seria uma boa ideia demorar muito no banho. Vantouch o ajudou a tirar os doces do corpo, quem visse a cena pelo vidro pensaria que estavam apenas tomando um banho juntos, mas lá dentro do box dava para ver que os dois não só já estavam limpos, como trocavam carícias. Sam puxou o jovem para um beijo, que foi ficando mais quente. Eles acabaram esquecendo de tudo, mas o barulho de carro muito conhecido para Sam os fez acordarem. Era o Impala de Dean. Ele e Castiel deviam ter chegado. O casal dentro do box se olhou rapidamente e Sam saiu do banheiro e foi se vestir. Ele colocou a primeira roupa limpa que encontrou. Chegando na sala, o advogado encontrou sua sobrinha sentada assistindo a um desenho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Vantouch estava em duvida se saía do quarto ou não. Ele estava usando uma roupa sua, pois, já que passava algumas noites com o namorado, ele deixara algumas ali no caso de precisar e esse era o caso naquele momento. O rapaz usava uma camisa grande e preta, como todas que tinha, e um jeans comum. Em seguida, pegou o tênis que estava usando antes e o calçou. Então sua indecisão começou. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas sua dúvida acabou quando Sam apareceu na porta o olhando com um olhar apaixonado e o chamou:

-Vem, assim você pode conhecer meu irmão e meu cunhado.

-Oh, ok . - respondeu o moreninho seguindo Sam até a sala.

Logo o interfone tocou e o advogado não entendeu por que demoraram tanto, mas estava tudo bem, agora estavam ali a poucos metros da porta. Ele podia ouvir alguns risos de seu irmão e de Cass. Imediatamente, Sam abriu a porta e seu irmão entrou acompanhado do esposo. Logo sua sobrinha se atirou em cima de Dean.

-Minha filha, você se comportou bem? - perguntou Castiel olhando a filha com um olhar curioso.

-Sim! - exclamou a menina com um sorriso nos lábios que não desaparecera desde que chegou naquela casa.

-E o Sammy cuidou bem de você? - indagou Dean olhando o irmão com os olhos semicerrados.

-Sim, tio Sammy e o Pat cuidaram bem de mim. - respondeu a garota abraçada ao pai loiro.

-Pat? - questionaram os dois em uníssono.

-Sim, o Pat! - retrucou a garota como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Naquele momento, o casal notou que não estavam só os quatro na casa. Havia um quinto integrante naquela história e eles não tinham visto antes. Castiel ficou envergonhado com a falta de atenção que teve. Como pudera ignorar alguém? Já Dean ficou um pouco desconcertado, pois sempre era atento as coisas e agora tinha ignorado alguém que estava ali.

-Oi... desculpa... não vi você aí. - falou Castiel um pouco encabulado.

-Sem problemas. - replicou o rapaz com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

-Desculpe-me também. - continuou o loiro no mesmo estado que o marido.

-Como disse, sem problemas. - repetiu Patrick.

-Dean, Cass. Esse é Patrick Vantouch, um amigo meu. Patrick, esse é o Dean, meu irmão, e esse é o Cass, o marido dele. - interrompeu Sam apontando para cada pessoa que mencionava.

Os três se cumprimentaram rapidamente e Castiel deu continuidade a conversa fazendo uma pergunta para a filha:

-E então, o que vocês aprontaram?

-Nós... - começou a menina encarando o tio pensando se podia falar o que realmente aconteceu e viu que podia, mas o olhar do tio tinha um pedido e ela sabia qual era. - … Nós fizemos uma guerra com brigadeiro de panela e chantili! - ela concluiu deixando os pais intrigados.

-Uma guerra com brigadeiro e chantili? - perguntaram os dois simultaneamente.

-É. Pat sujou tio Sammy com o brigadeiro e depois tio Sammy lambuzou a gente, pegou chantili e jogou na nossa cara, mas aí o Pat pegou a lata de chantili da mão dele e sujou a cara toda do tio Sammy! - falou a garotinha empolgada mexendo os bracinhos tentando explicar tudo com os movimentos.

Dean olhou torto para Sam, que se segurou para não rir. Já Castiel estava rindo da empolgação da filha. Toda aquela insegurança de ter deixado a filha nas mãos de alguém que não conhecia tinha sumido. Mas também não ele tinha um motivo real para isso, devia ter acreditado em Sam antes. O moreno alto tinha dito que confiava na pessoa, então por que ele não confiaria também? O loiro ainda olhava torto para o irmão, mas logo percebeu que a filha estava rindo e falando rápido com uma animação que não podia ser condenada.

-Foi divertido, filha? - perguntou Dean olhando para Lia.

-Muito, pai. Pena que você e papai não estavam aqui pra participarem também, foi muito engraçado! - respondeu a moreninha.

-Uma pena mesmo. - concordou o loiro olhando agora para o Vantouch.

-Oh, vocês querem algo para beber? - indagou Sam vendo que Patrick estava um pouco desconfortável por parecer que estava sobrando naquela família.

-Eu quero um copo de água, Sam. - falou Castiel.

-O carrão lá na frente é seu? - perguntou Dean olhando para o moreninho.

-Oh, sim, é sim. - respondeu o jovem um pouco tímido.

-Nossa! Deve ter custado uma fortuna! - exclamou Dean enquanto soltava a filha no chão para que fosse até a cozinha beber água com Castiel e Sam.

-É, não foi barato, mas valeu a pena. - disse o moreninho olhando para baixo.

-Hum... Você e Sammy se conhecem há muito tempo? - perguntou Dean curioso, pois Sam não tinha amigos quando se mudou para Lawrence e agora tinha um a quem confiava sua filha.

-Umas duas semanas e meia. - respondeu Patrick esperando que Sam, Castiel ou Lia voltasse logo para salvá-lo do interrogatório.

-Tão pouco tempo?! - exclamou o loiro surpreso.

-DEAN! Para de fazer interrogatório com ele! - exclamaram Castiel e Sam, que apareceram na sala do nada.

-Ok, ok! - falou Dean olhando torto para o marido e o irmão.

-Não tem problema. - replicou o Vantouch erguendo a cabeça e olhando para Sam, que tinha parado atrás de si e pôde notar que ele não gostava de ficar mentindo sobre serem só amigos.

-Bem, então nós já vamos. - anunciou Castiel.

-Ok. - falou Dean.

-Boa noite, Sam. Boa noite, Patrick. - falou o moreno de olhos azuis.

-Boa noite, Castiel. - responderam o advogado e seu namorado ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom vou indo então. Boa noite, Sammy. Boa noite, Patrick. - falou Dean indo em direção a porta com o esposo e a filha quando seu irmão o chamou.

-Dean, espera. Eu preciso falar uma coisa. - disse Sam olhando para o moreninho e para Lia que arregalou os olhos entendendo o que viria a seguir.

-O que é, Sammy? - perguntou o loiro não entendendo nada.

-Eu e o Patrick não somos só amigos. - o advogado respondeu de uma vez surpreendendo o jovem que estava a sua frente com os olhos focados nos da garota que estavam arregalados iguais os seus. Dean e Cass ficaram surpresos apenas por não esperarem isso de Sam, ainda mais pelo jeito que ele havia falado.

-Sammy? - indagou o moreninho olhando Sam confuso. Não que ele não quisesse que o mais alto o apresentasse à família como seu namorado, mas não esperava que fosse naquele momento e daquele jeito.

-Tio Sam? - perguntou a menina olhando para o tio confusa. Ele pedira que ela não falasse nada e agora ele mesmo estava falando. Sua cabeça estava um nó.

-Por que não falou antes, Sammy? - questionou Castiel depois da surpresa.

Sam olhou para Dean, que ainda o estava encarando com um olhar confuso, mas que logo se desfez e virou um sorriso maldoso. Sem poder resistir, o loiro alfinetou:

-Quem é o maricas agora, Sammy?

-Por isso. - respondeu o advogado apontando para o irmão com uma cara feia.

-DEAN! - gritou Castiel olhando feio para o marido.

-Mas ele fez a mesma coisa quando te apresentei para ele, agora está na hora da vingança! - explicou Dean.

-Você não estava brincando quando disse que ele faria isso. - disse o moreninho baixinho para apenas Sam ouvir.

-Você achou que eu estava brincando? É claro que ele faria! E vai continuar fazendo pelo resto das nossas vidas! - replicou Sam no mesmo tom.

-Pai, não fica fazendo isso! Olha a diferença de idade de vocês! Tio Sammy era um adolescente quando você conheceu o papai e você mesmo diz que adolescentes tem um parafuso a menos! - exclamou a menina mostrando uma maturidade maior do que deveria aos 8 anos.

-Está vendo, Dean? Até sua filha é mais madura que você! - falou Sam olhando para o irmão.

-Ok, ok, não vou falar mais nada. - se rendeu Dean cruzando os dedos nas costas. Lia viu e revirou os olhos.

-Hum... Vou fingir que acredito, Dean. - retrucou o advogado encarando o irmão.

-Ah, só uma coisa! Se você magoar meu irmãozinho, Vantouch, eu partirei a sua cara e destruirei seu belo carrinho.

-DEAN! - gritaram Sam e Castiel em uníssono enquanto faziam a mesma cara feia para o loiro, que notou que sua filha o olhava do mesmo modo.

-O que!? Eu tinha que fazer a clássica ameaça do irmão mais velho! - explicou Dean erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição.

-Eu não sou mais criança, Dean! Sei cuidar de mim muito bem! - exclamou o advogado começando a se irritar.

-Sam, por que vocês não vão jantar lá em casa na sexta? - perguntou Cass interrompendo a discussão que estava começando entre os irmãos com a intenção de consertar a palhaçada do marido.

-Claro! - aceitou o Winchester mais novo olhando para seu namorado.

-Ok, então agora vamos! Boa noite para vocês. - concluiu Castiel enquanto se dirigia para a porta com sua família.

-Boa noite, tio Sam. Boa noite, Pat. - falou Lia acenando para os dois.

-Boa noite para vocês, nos vemos na sexta. - falou Dean olhando para os dois se contendo para não fazer mais uma piada com irmão apenas por vingança.

-Boa noite. - responderam os morenos em uníssono.

Assim que o irmão, o cunhado e a sobrinha foram embora, Sam se sentou no sofá olhando para o nada.O jovem Vantouch se sentou ao lado dele e o fitou.Não entendera o por que dele ter feito aquilo e não estava gostando de ver Sam meio confuso. Preocupado, ele perguntou:

-Por que você falou?

-Porque eu não aguentei ver em seus olhos o tamanho da minha covardia, do medo idiota de umas piadinhas que viriam do meu irmão que nem tem moral para falar. - esclareceu Sam olhando nos olhos do rapaz e sorrindo enquanto falava.

-Nisso você tem razão. - concordou o jovem dando um selinho no moreno alto.

-É, não adiantava mais esconder e também não havia um motivo real.

-retrucou Sam olhando no fundo dos olhos do homem que amava.

-Tem razão, mas ainda assim eu podia esperar. - devolveu Patrick olhando nos olhos verdes de seu moreno.

-Não era justo com você fingir que nós éramos só amigos quando nossa relação vai muito além disso. E também não era certo fazer a Lia mentir por mim. - rebateu o mais alto.

-Sobre a Lia, você está certo, mas eu não me importaria de fingir ser seu amigo, amor. - replicou o moreninho mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Mas eu me importaria. - retrucou Sam olhando com desejo para a boca tentadora do rapaz.

-Acho que deveríamos terminar agora aquilo que começamos no banho... O que você acha? - perguntou o mais jovem com um sorriso malicioso.

-Concordo plenamente. - respondeu o Winchester se levantando e puxando Patrick pela mão na direção de sua suíte.

Contar para Dean que estava envolvido em uma relação homossexual não foi nada fácil, mas Sam não se arrependia nem um pouco. Apesar das piadas idiotas do irmão, ele agora estava livre para viver essa história de amor com seu moreninho com tudo que eles tinham direito e era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer. O sempre heterossexual Samuel Campbell Winchester mergulharia de cabeça nessa paixão pelo jovem de olhos castanho-avermelhados que conseguiu conquistá-lo de uma forma que nenhuma mulher havia sido capaz.

* * *

tenho percebido varias visualizações na fic e gente acompanhando e favoritando, mas poucos comentários, sabe fiquei triste por causa disso.

Gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem review e, se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe review pra mim.


	6. O Jantar

Olá gente, estou eu aqui de novo com mais um capitulo da minha fic, bem, eu não estava muito legal esses dias, por isso demorei para postar o capitulo, eu peço desculpa se ele não for tudo o que vocês imaginaram, minha imaginação tava baixa no dia que criei, eu fiz e refiz esse capitulo umas cinco vezes até que chegou nisso, que foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer, bem, espero que gostem.

* * *

**O Jantar**

Sam estava enlouquecendo, literalmente estava enlouquecendo. Ele tinha aceitado o maldito jantar sem pensar e agora o que faria? Os dias tinham passado como um "flash" e agora estava com medo do que viria a seguir, sabia muito bem que o irmão faria tudo que fosse possível para infernizá-lo, mas isso não era o problema. O verdadeiro problema era o que Patrick acharia disso. Dean podia ser desagradável e o diabo em terra quando se tratava de incomodar alguém e seu moreninho talvez não tivesse um senso de humor que capaz de aguentar as piadinhas. Castiel e Lia falaram para Dean não incomodar mais a ele e ao namorado, mas sabia que seu irmão daria seu jeito de perturbar só para ter o prazer de se vingar pelo que ele falou anos atrás.

_**Flashback On:**_

Dean estava sentado em um sofá olhando para Sam. Ele já tinha meio que falado para os pais que estava gostando de Castiel e nem John, nem Mary viu problema no relacionamento dos dois, agora faltava falar para Sam, seu irmão caçula. Era o que ele tentava fazer naquele momento:

-Bem... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, Sammy, mas não sei como começar... - falou Dean nervoso.

-Bom, tente do início, do meio ou do fim, só fale. - retrucou o mais novo impaciente.

-Ok... droga! Eu não sei como falar! - o loiro exclamou, ele não conseguia formar a frase correta. - Bem, se lembra que eu te falei que estava gostando de alguém e que já estava namorando, mas ainda não tinha apresentado para você? - perguntou o mais velho tentando iniciar a conversa.

-Sim, eu me lembro. Você vai falar hoje quem é a pessoa? - indagou o moreno.

-Sim.

-Então por que está tão nervoso? Só fala! - rebateu Sam por não entender o nervosismo do irmão.

-Eu estou namorando o Cas! - falou Dean rapidamente.

-Espera, você tá falando do Cas? Castiel, seu melhor amigo? - indagou o menor perplexo.

-Sim. Eu estou falando do Cas, meu ex melhor amigo e atual namorado! - respondeu o maior começando a se irritar.

-Então você é gay? - indagou o mais novo.

-Bom, tecnicamente sim. - confirmou o outro.

-Como assim tecnicamente? Você é gay! - exclamou Sam confuso.

-Sim, eu sou gay, mas só pelo Cas! Nenhum outro garoto me atrai! Por isso eu falei "tecnicamente". Você algum problema por acaso? - explicou Dean nervoso com o que viria a seguir.

-Não! Eu só não imaginava que meu irmão super-hétero era um maricas. - alfinetou Sam rindo do loiro, que ficou sério.

-Maricas o teu c... - começou o maior, que foi interrompido por uma almofadada que recebeu do irmão.

-Morde fronha! - exclamou o outro rindo do loiro e correndo, pois ele o perseguia.

-Morde fronha é você, seu idiota! - Dean retrucou sorrindo, ele podia ter virado motivo de piada do irmão, mas pelo menos não tinha sido ruim.

-Para de saltitar atrás de mim, Bambi! - berrou Sam quando viu que não conseguiria realmente fugir do irmão.

-Ora seu... - Dean ia falar um palavrão, mas foi interrompido pelo pai.

-Sam, pare de perturbar seu irmão... - falou John olhando para Sam e rindo da cara que esse fazia.

-Ah, fala sério! Alguém tinha que zoar ele! Eu não podia perder essa oportunidade! - o mais novo tentou se defender.

-Bem, você vai sim, Sam! E, Dean, desista de fazer o que você pensou em fazer agora! - advertiu o pai olhando de seu caçula para o primogênito.

-Ahhhh! Seria tão divertido! - queixou-se Dean.

-Talvez até fosse, mas você não vai fazer nada. - o Winchester mais velho olhou para Dean e voltou para o lugar onde estava.

-Um dia eu vou me vingar de você, Sammy, então você vai ver quem é o Bambi! - falou loiro com um sorriso macabro.

_**Flashback Off**_

Não que Dean não tivesse se vingado, mas agora era diferente. Sam havia se apaixonado por um homem. Obviamente seu irmão não perderia essa oportunidade por nada nesse mundo. Por isso, o advogado estava imaginando tudo que poderia acontecer naquele jantar. O mecânico não deixaria barato o que tinha acontecido no passado, mesmo sabendo que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira.

-Sam, Sam, acorda! - o moreno mais baixo estalava os dedos na frente do namorado.

-O que? Eu... - o corpo de Sam estava com o namorado, mas sua mente estava distante.

-Você esta pensando no que eu acho que está pensando? Jura que está assim por causa desse jantar? Podemos desmarcar se você quiser. Nós não precisamos ir, mas seu irmão não pode ser assim tão terrível nas piadinhas para poder te incomodar tanto. - falou Vantouch preocupado.

-Não me importo se ele fizer piadinha só comigo, mas você será vítima também e isso eu não vou aguentar! - o Winchester exclamou olhando nos olhos do namorado.

-Meu amor, eu não sou criança, e, sinceramente, seu irmão não vai me afetar, ele pode falar o que quiser. Eu sei o que são piadinhas desse tipo e não sou afetado por elas faz muito tempo, então não se preocupe. Além do mais, pelo que você me disse, você nunca fez piadas com Castiel, sendo assim, Dean não tem por que se vingar me atingindo. - retrucou o mais novo olhando Sam nos olhos, tentando fazer o outro entender que não precisava temer as piadinhas do irmão.

-Bem... - começou o Winchester, mas foi interrompido pelo namorado, que colocou o dedo indicador em cima dos seus lábios. -Não fale nada. Está quase na hora, eu vou em casa me arrumar e depois volto para nós irmos juntos. Toma um banho relaxante, descansa e depois se arruma também, ok? - sussurrou Patrick no ouvido do moreno alto.

-Você sabe que é o melhor namorado do mundo? - devolveu Sam olhando o Vantouch nos olhos.

-Você ainda não viu nada. - retrucou o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto se levantava. - Eu já vou. Te vejo daqui a algumas horas.

-Ok, até depois. - o maior também se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto ao mesmo tempo em que o menor fechava a porta da rua.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Alguns minutos depois, Patrick estava novamente na casa do namorado. Ele encontrou o outro usando uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta do mesmo tecido da calça jeans que este usava. O mais baixo vestia um jeans preto como sempre, uma camiseta da banda Nirvana na mesma cor e um casaco negro de capuz, que estava aberto.

-Você está lindo, amor. - elogiou Sam assim que viu o namorado.

-Obrigado. Você também está bonito. - falou o menor se aproximando do outro e lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Bem, já que estamos prontos, vamos. - concluiu o Vantouch.

-Ok, vamos no meu carro? - indagou o Winchester enquanto ia em direção a porta com o namorado ao seu lado e a mão direita dele enroscada na sua esquerda.

-Sim, deixei o meu em casa, vim de táxi. - explicou Patrick enquanto apagava as luzes.

-Ok .-Com a decisão tomada, Sam fechou a porta.

O casal seguiu até a garagem, embarcou no veículo e deixou a casa com a porta da garagem se fechando atrás do carro. Enquanto seguia o caminho até a casa de Dean, que não era muito distante, Sam falava algumas coisas do passado, coisas engraçadas sobre o irmão, como a obsessão que o loiro tinha pelo Batman e como ele não quis tirar uma fantasia do homem-morcego que tinha ganhado da mãe. O moreninho riu da história narrada pelo namorado. Pouco depois, eles chegaram ao seu destino.

-Bem, chegamos. - falou Sam.

-Você fala como se o que nos espera lá dentro fosse algo de outro mundo! - exclamou Patrick.

-Eu sei que isso é idiota, mas, eu fico pensando no que ele vai fazer.

- explicou Sam tentando fazer o outro entender.

-Eu já falei para você não se preocupar, carinho. Agora vamos? - disse Patrick.

-Vamos. - concordou o advogado com incerteza. Os dois saíram do carro e foram para o portão, onde apertaram o botão do interfone. Logo, Castiel falou que podiam entrar e eles foram recepcionados por um Dean com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-E aí, Sammy, mordeu muita fronha hoje? - indagou o loiro rindo.

-Você não pode falar nada, amor. As marcas dos seus dentes ainda estão cravadas na fronha pelo que fizemos ontem a noite! - rebateu Castiel de cara emburrada aparecendo atrás do marido.

Sam e Patrick se seguraram para não rir, mas ficou quase impossível segurar o riso quando Dean os olhou feio fazendo careta e resmungando algo como "ha ha, suas marcas também estão naquela fronha".

-Bem, entrem, eu estou terminando o jantar. - falou o bibliotecário antes de sumir dentro de seu lar.

O Winchester mais novo e o Vantouch acompanharam o loiro até a sala, onde encontraram uma garotinha entretida assistindo ao desenho "Bob Esponja" com um cãozinho ao seu lado.

-E aí, gatinha, não vai dar um "oi" para o tio Sam? - perguntou o mais alto fazendo uma cara triste.

-Tio Sammy! Pat! - exclamou a menina indo na direção dos dois sendo seguida pelo cãozinho, que parou todo serelepe nos pés do moreno mais baixo.

-Oi, gatinha. Oi, Johnny. - cumprimentou Sam segurando a garotinha nos braços, sempre fazia isso.

-Oi, Lia. Então esse é o Johnny? - perguntou Patrick olhando para o pequeno animal.

-Sim, esse é o Johnny. - respondeu a garota pulando no chão.

-Ele é bem cheio de energia. - o moreninho não tirava os olhos do cachorrinho que pulava sem parar nos seus pés.

-O que você está assistindo? - perguntou Sam já se atirando no sofá.

-Bob Esponja! - a garota olhou para o tio como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Vou ver com você! - exclamou Sam.

-Meu irmão caçula é uma criança. - disse Dean olhando para o cunhado.

-Todo mundo é meio criança, que graça teria se não fosse assim? - perguntou o menor sentando ao lado do namorado.

-Nenhuma! - respondeu o Winchester mais novo.

-Bem, isso é verdade. - concordou o loiro se sentando perto da filha.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Castiel os chamou para jantar, o moreno de olhos azuis tinha feito um jantar simples composto por lasanha de frango ao molho branco e um vinho branco para acompanhar, mas para Lia, que logicamente não poderia ingerir bebida alcoólica nenhuma, sobrou apenas um suco natural de limão e morango. Todos se sentaram na mesa, que não era muito grande, pois era para ocasiões familiares. Dean ficou na cabeceira com Castiel do seu lado direito e sua filha ao lado dele. Do outro lado, sentaram-se Sam e Patrick. Quando todos já estavam preparados, Castiel falou:

-Espero que gostem. Eu preparei tudo com carinho.

-Sabemos disso, anjo. E tenho certeza que todos vamos amar sua comida. Como sempre. - retrucou o loiro sorrindo e beijando a mão esquerda do esposo.

Depois da demonstração explícita de carinho de Dean, todos começaram a comer e a elogiar o jantar, deixando Castiel feliz. A comida estava realmente deliciosa, a escolha do vinho tinha sido uma cartada de mestre. O Winchester primogênito ainda estava fazendo piadinhas idiotas com Sam, mas, como não podia exagerar na frente da filha, se limitava a brincadeiras leves.

Quando o jantar terminou, todos foram para a sala conversar e Sam contou como conhecera seu moreninho. O bibliotecário achou engraçado ele ter conseguido um namorado por ter tomado um porre em uma boate, o mecânico se matava rindo do irmão por ele ter ficado de ressaca no dia seguinte e ainda ser pego vomitando pelo Vantouch, Lia ouvia tudo sempre rindo da cara que seu tio fazia por causa dos comentários do pai.

-Mas e você, Patrick, por que foi naquele bar? E por que resolveu ceder a um pedido de um estranho para ir a uma boate? - perguntou Castiel em um tom meigo, Vantouch achou que ele parecia uma criança que quer ouvir a história toda antes de dormir e que só permite que o sono chegue quando não tem mais o que ouvir.

-Bem, eu fui naquele bar por que eu não queria ficar mais um dia sozinho em casa. E, sobre aceitar o pedido para ir na boate, nem eu sei por que aceitei. - explicou o universitário rindo.

-Você já devia ter se apaixonado por mim, só não sabia disso. - retrucou o advogado todo convencido.

-Aham, vai nessa. - alfinetou Dean, recebendo um olhar torto do irmão e rindo dele.

-Essa é uma alternativa válida, eu realmente gostei dele. - devolveu o moreno mais baixo e o Winchester caçula sorriu vitoriosamente para o irmão.

-Mas, e você, Sam, por que o convidou? Você podia pedir apenas o endereço de uma boate e não uma companhia, não? - Castiel estava se achando um jornalista fazendo uma entrevista que poderia lhe dar uma promoção.

-Na verdade, eu também não sei, Cas. Simplesmente, eu convidei e no minuto seguinte não sabia o porquê de ter falado aquilo e tive de dizer qualquer coisa para não deixá-lo ir. - Sam explicou virando os olhos quando Dean fez caretas para ele.

-Sendo assim, não é justo dizer que você também tinha gostado dele? - questionou Castiel, que não sossegaria até descobrir todos e cada um dos fatos envolvendo o momento em que seu cunhado e o novo namorando se conheceram.

-Sim.- respondeu Sam sem rodeios.

-Mas e vocês, como se conheceram? - Vantouch perguntou querendo inverter o interrogatório.

-Oh, nós, bem... - Castiel não sabia como começar.

-Simples, amor, eles se conheceram na biblioteca da escola. O Cas, assim como eu, tem um bom gosto pela leitura, então vivia dentro da biblioteca, já meu querido irmão sempre teve sérios problemas na escola, por isso, teve que estudar um dia na biblioteca e se conheceram, ficaram amigos, conversavam bastante, rolou um clima e começaram a namorar. - o caçula dos Winchester relatou rápido.

-Resumiu bem, maninho. - retrucou um loiro de olhos semicerrados.

-é, foi bem resumido, mas foi isso. Meio cliché, o nerd e o popular. - o moreno de olhos azuis apenas deu um sorriso sincero.

-Você era o nerd da escola? - Vantouch achou isso engraçado.

-Sim, eu era. - Castiel respondeu pensando no passado.

-Nossa, quando eu estava no colegial, bem, eu não era bem o nerd, quer dizer, eu até era nerd, mas os valentões implicavam com outras coisas...

-Por você ser gay? - interrompeu Castiel. Ele sabia o que era aquilo.

-Sim. Mas não era só isso. Para eles, eu era alvo fácil, eu não era ninguém, apenas algo para ser zoado. - uma entonação de tristeza e rancor podia ser notada na voz do moreno menor, porém, mesmo assim, um sorriso triunfante se mantinha nos lábios do mesmo.

-Parece que você não se importa com o que aconteceu, mas, ainda assim, sente raiva das pessoas que te fizeram sofrer. Isso é meio contraditório. - o primogênito dos Winchesters se manifestou.

-Bem, eu ainda sinto raiva pelo que fizeram comigo, mas isso é passado. Aquelas pessoas não me importam mais, porém, ainda na época do colegial, eu aprendi algo que vale para a vida toda: _"a arte de ser sábio é a arte de saber ignorar"_. Fazendo isso, consegui ser feliz. - explicou Vantouch olhando para o namorado.

-Bem, é uma frase profunda. - Castiel estava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim, li em algum lugar, não lembro onde, e decidi usá-la. Então parei de me preocupar com a opinião alheia, fazia o que queria e ninguém podia criticar, pois a opinião dessas pessoas não mudaria em nada minha vida, por isso, quando perceberam que não tinham mais controle sobre mim, pararam de me incomodar. - concluiu o universitário se aconchegando em Sam.

-Muitas pessoas em seu lugar usariam dinheiro para tentar parar essas pessoas, as pagariam para não as criticarem ou pelo menos as deixarem em paz. - comentou Dean lembrando que já vira pessoas fazendo isso.

-O dinheiro compra tudo o que queremos, mas não o que precisamos. Mesmo que o que precisamos seja paz, ele não pode comprar. - falou Vantouch de um modo que até parecia um sábio.

-Outra frase profunda. Você gosta de usá-las, não é? - o loiro não conseguiria deixar de zoar o cunhado.

-Não é uma frase profunda, é apenas a realidade. - o moreninho comentou bocejando.

-Parece que está ficando tarde. - Comentou Sam vendo o namorado com os olhos cansados e a sobrinha deitada no chão no mesmo estado com Johnny sobre si.

-Bom, o jantar foi muito agradável, o papo estava ótimo e a companhia de vocês foi o melhor da noite, mas Sam tem razão. - Patrick estava dando um sorriso sonolento e sincero.

-Menos a do Dean, ele foi péssimo. - retrucou o advogado rindo da cara que o irmão fez ao ouvir sua frase. - Brincadeira, até que você soube se comportar. - o filho mais novo de John não ia perder a oportunidade de tirar sarro do irmão.

-Boa noite, Castiel. Boa noite, Dean. Boa noite, Lia e Johnny. - o Vantouch se abaixou e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos da garotinha que apenas resmungou algo como "boa noite, Pat e tio Sam".

-Boa noite, gatinha. Boa noite Dean e Cas... e para você também, Johnny. - o cachorro também queria um boa noite e mostrou isso ameaçando latir.

-Boa noite. - Dean e Cas falaram juntos.

Após se despedirem, o Winchester caçula e o namorado foram embora. Dean e Castiel tiveram que acordar a filha apenas para escovar os dentes e depois botaram uma garotinha que estava mais dormindo que acordada na cama. A única coisa que a menina disse antes de apagar foi "durmam bem". Ambos deram um beijo na cabeça da filha e foram para seu quarto.

Não muito distante dali, Sam estava feliz pelo jantar não ter sido o filme de terror que imaginara, o namorado estava meio acordado e meio dormindo no banco do carona e eles conversavam sobre o quanto Sam tinha sorte de ter uma família legal e um irmão para encher o saco de vez em quando. O advogado ria de algumas coisas que o moreno mais baixo falava.

Dean e Castiel deitaram em sua cama, o moreno de olhos azuis repousou a cabeça no peito do loiro e eles ficaram conversando. O mecânico comentou que o irmão parecia realmente apaixonado, o Novak concordou e disse que torcia pela felicidade do cunhado. Então o Winchester falou que também torcia por isso e, em poucos minutos, os dois ressonavam baixinho. Para eles, a vida não podia estar mais perfeita.

Sam logo chegou em casa com o namorado. Ao vê-lo tão exausto, ele indagou:

-O que você anda fazendo para estar tão cansado?

-Tenta namorar você para ver se não fica cansado. - o moreninho falou rindo e indo em direção ao banheiro.

-Nossa, eu sou assim tão difícil que cansa? - Sam entrou na brincadeira.

-Você não é difícil, é apenas ativo demais, não cansa nunca. - rebateu Vantouch rindo do jeito que o namorado estava andando para lá e para cá fazendo graça.

-Nossa, não sabia que isso era ruim. - Sam se fez de coitado.

-Eu não estou reclamando, eu apenas falei. Eu gosto disso. - replicou o menor dando um beijo no namorado e se dirigindo para a cama.

-hum... - o Winchester estava com o gosto de menta na boca e isso lhe uma ideia.

-Não me olhe assim, eu estou cansado, vai! Por favor, hoje não! - Patrick sabia o que o namorado queria.

-Calma, eu estava brincando! - Sam sumiu no banheiro e logo voltou.

-Dorme de conchinha comigo? - o moreninho pediu, já deitado no colchão, com os olhos pidões que estranhamente eram mais irresistíveis que os do outro.

-Está bem. - falou Sam pulando na cama e abraçando o outro pelas costas.

Pouco tempo depois, o casal dormia tranquilamente, com braços e pernas entrelaçados uns nos outros. Tanto Sam como Patrick nunca haviam se sentido tão felizes antes.

O Winchester teve uma bela relação com Jess no passado, mas aquele namoro que mal havia começado com Patrick estava se mostrando muito mais doce, intenso e divertido.

Já o Vantouch, pela primeira vez na vida estava experimentando o amor verdadeiro e sentia uma paz que desconhecia. Nos braços do advogado, o universitário se sentia pleno, por isso faria o que fosse preciso para proteger essa relação.

Da mesma forma, o Winchester estava determinado a proteger seu moreninho, pois conhecia o passado doloroso que ele teve. Patrick já havia contado essa e outras histórias para ele ao longo de seu namoro, mas ali, com ele em seus braços, depois de ouvi-lo contar a mesma história para sua família, mas com muito mais tristeza que antes, ele jurou para si mesmo que jamais permitiria seu moreninho fosse maltratado outra vez. Com isso em mente, ele apertou o abraço nos quadris de seu amor, que suspirou satisfeito.

* * *

" A arte de ser sábio é a arte de saber ignorar", esta frase é de William James. ( Bem, eu achei essa frase no Google imagens e quis usa-la pois combina comigo).

Gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem review e, se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe review pra mim.


	7. As Sombras do Passado Voltam

**Oi gente, aqui é a Lia Collins. O Dark deixou esse capítulo comigo antes de ficar sem internet e me pediu para postá-lo depois da betagem. Ele tbm me disse que irá em uma Lan House me mandar os próximos capítulos, mas só fará isso quando tiver uma boa quantidade de capítulos prontos para n ter q ir nessa Lan House direto. Então teremos que aguardar.**

**Nesse capítulo, uma personagem muito especial faz sua primeira aparição. Ela ainda dará muito o que falar. Rsss!**

**Sem mais delongas, o capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**As Sombras do Passado Voltam**

Já havia se passado 5 meses desde que conhecera Sam, a vida não podia estar mais perfeita, as férias dos dois havia acabado e estavam cada um com sua rotina, porém, mesmo assim, se viam todos os dias. Aquela era uma bela sexta que tinha começado ensolarada, mas que parecia que se tornaria chuvosa, dava para notar que aquele clima perfeito era uma isca fácil para a tempestade que viria tentar estragar seu esplendor.

O moreninho estava na biblioteca onde Castiel trabalhava, fora pegar alguns livros para os estudos do último ano da faculdade e aproveitara para conversar:

-Então você se forma esse ano? - perguntou o Novak procurando os livros pedidos pelo Vantouch.

-Sim.

-Está ansioso? - Castiel pegou um livro e mostrou a capa para Patrick, que olhou para uma lista e logo o tomou em suas mãos.

-Sim, estou ansioso, muito, na verdade. - respondeu o mais novo rindo.

-Você está em qual faculdade mesmo? - o moreno mais velho achou mais um livro e entregou ao outro.

-Na Indiana University South Bend. - retrucou o namorado de Sam enquanto pegava o livro e colocava próximo aos outros 3 que tinha ali.

-É uma boa universidade! Agora falta só mais um? - o dono dos olhos azuis olhou para o Vantouch, que concordou.

-Eu acho que o último livro é aquele ali em cima. - falou meio incerto, mas o nome na capa era igual ao da lista que o professor tinha lhe dado.

-Bem, vamos ver. - o anjo de Dean subiu em uma escadinha e pegou o livro, o qual estava muito alto, entregou para o mais baixo, que deu um sorriso ao ver que estava certo. - Está na hora de fechar, pelo jeito você é meu último cliente. - ele falou rindo.

-Bom, eu acho que não sou mais. - replicou o Vantouch vendo um rapaz entrando pela porta.

-Tomara que não demore, tenho que buscar Lia e depois ir no mercado. - falou Castiel virando os olhos e sorrindo enquanto marcava os livros que Patrick levaria.

-Bem, obrigado e até mais. Manda um beijo para a Lia por mim. - o moreninho foi saindo da biblioteca sorrindo, olhou para o céu e viu as nuvens escuras, teve um mal pressentimento.

Ele entrou no carro e foi direto para casa, não viu que uma pessoa o olhava distante. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar em seu lar foi organizar suas coisas, Sam era igual a um furacão, em todos os sentidos, onde passava deixava um rastro, adorava isso no moreno mais alto. Pelo que Castiel disse, isso era de família. Logo o Winchester chegou e a casa voltou a ficar desorganizada, mas, dessa vez, com a ajuda do moreno mais baixo, que não se arrependia nada de ter bagunçado tudo de novo.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

O cliente não demorou muito para achar o livro que queria, o que deixou Castiel contente. O moreno de olhos azuis buscou a filha e os dois seguiram ao mercado. Quando chegaram, a garotinha já foi correndo pegar um carrinho de compras, o Novak sorriu da empolgação da filha em tentar ajudar e eles seguiram entre as prateleiras pegando o necessário.

-Pai, não podemos esquecer da torta! - exclamou a menina.

-Bem, a senhorita sabe onde fica, não sabe? Então você poderia ir buscar para o papai? - perguntou olhando para a filha, que sorriu.

No momento em que a garotinha acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção ao corredor onde ficavam as tortas, uma pessoa saiu das sombras, seus passos eram decididos.

-Ora... ora... você é o namoradinho do Dean? - falou em tom seco. Castiel estava de costas, mas se virou ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher de vestido vermelho com o cabelo solto.

-Esposo! - falou ao ver quem era.

-Não acredito que ele me largou para ficar com você. - falou a morena olhando com desdem para o Novak.

-Pensei que vocês não estivessem juntos há um bom tempo quando ele começou a namorar comigo! - falou o outro com cara de poucos amigos.

-Bem, nós não estávamos mais juntos, mas poderíamos ter voltado se você não tivesse feito isso com ele. - retrucou Lisa azeda e com raiva do outro.

-Isso o que? - o moreno indagou porque não entendeu nada do que aquela mulher falou.

-Feito ele virar um gay! - respondeu com asco.

-Eu não fiz ele virar nada, você está muito desinformada. Se ele está comigo é porque ele quis. - Castiel estava se controlando para não ofender aquela mulher.

-Não acredito nem um pouco nisso! Ele nunca gostou de homens, me lembro que ele tinha até nojo de gays. - alfinetou a Braeden tentando afetar o moreno de olhos azuis.

-Então por que ele casou e teve uma filha comigo?

-Grandes coisas, eu tenho um filho biológico com ele e não uma garota adotada. - falou com escárnio.

-Um o que? - questionou o bibliotecário perplexo querendo acreditar que tinha escutado mal.

-Eu tenho um filho biológico com Dean. - Lisa percebeu que isso afetou o outro e acrescentou. - Coisa que você nunca poderá dar a ele, um filho biológico. Você nunca poderá fazer ele realmente feliz.

-Isso é mentira. - Castiel estava pronto para deixar uma lágrima cair.

-O que foi? A realidade caiu na sua cabeça? Você está tirando o pai de um garoto sabia? Isso é algo horrível. - rebateu a mulher se fazendo de vítima no final.

-Ora... eu não estou tirando nada de ninguém. - o Novak não se mostraria fraco diante daquela víbora.

-Ah, está sim, sua bic... - Lisa foi interrompida pela voz de uma menina.

-Papai, achei torta de limão e de maçã, qual a gente leva? Não consigo decidir qual levar. - falou a garotinha Collins inocentemente, não percebendo o clima tenso entre os dois.

-Então vamos levar as duas, minha filha, vamos. - o moreno pegou as tortas da mão da filha, as botou no carrinho e saiu de perto daquela mulher.

Em seguida, ele foi até o caixa, pagou e deixou o supermercado o mais rápido possível. O bibliotecário não aguentaria olhar mais para a cara daquela mulher, não podia deixar transparecer o nervosismo para a filha, tinha que cuidar o trânsito. Ainda no mercado, uma morena de vestido vermelho estava com um sorriso que não sumiria tão fácil.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Já era noite, parecia que choveria a qualquer momento, era uma noite sem estrelas, as nuvens pareciam não querer dividir espaço com nada que não fossem elas, a única luz permitida parecia ser a dos relâmpagos e raios que elas criavam.

Sam ligou para uma pizzaria e pediu uma pizza para ele e seu moreninho, nenhum dos dois estava com vontade de cozinhar nada, só queriam ficar juntos, agarradinhos. Enquanto esperavam a comida, os dois namoravam no banho, não viram o tempo passar, logo ouviram o som do interfone. Sam se secou, pôs a toalha na cintura e foi até o interfone. Era o entregador, então ele apertou um botão para que o portão abrisse e esperou que o rapaz chegasse logo até a porta. Assim que ouviu as batidas, ele a abriu.

-Quem é você? - perguntou o entregador olhando o Winchester de cima abaixo.

-Meu nome é Sam. - o irmão de Dean não entendeu por que tinha que se apresentar para o entregador, mas era educado e o fez.

-É o dono da casa? - o entregador perguntou.

-Não, essa casa é do meu namorado. - Sam não estava entendendo nada, que tipo de entregador era ele que fazia um interrogatório para os clientes? Além de não ter nadinha que indicasse que trabalhava em uma pizzaria, normalmente entregadores tinham o símbolo da pizzaria em uma parte da roupa mas esse não.

-Qual é o nome do seu namorado? - o suposto entregador parecia muito curioso.

-Patrick. - ainda não estava entendendo nada, por que ele precisava saber tudo aquilo?

-Patrick Vantouch? - o entregador indagou e o Winchester achou estranho que ele soubesse o nome de seu namorado.

-Sim, esse mesmo. Como você sabe disso e porque está fazendo tantas perguntas? - Sam finalmente chegou ao limite da sua paciência e resolveu descobrir o que tinha de errado com aquele entregador.

-Ele não pode ser seu namorado, ele é meu namorado! - exclamou o rapaz furioso.

-Que? Como assim, seu namorado? - que brincadeira era aquela?

-Ele é meu namorado, não sei por que está assim tão espantado. - retrucou o entregador, deixando o Winchester confuso, quem era aquele imbecil?

Sam estava demorando muito com a pizza, o moreninho vestiu um roupão e foi até a porta, estava distraído tentando arrumar o roupão que pegara; era de Sam, então ficava muito grande em si; quando ouviu seu namorado discutindo com alguém, que tinha uma voz muito conhecida.

- ERIK! - o berro do outro foi seguido de um raio que cortou o céu e um trovão poderoso que incrivelmente parecia sincronizado com o moreno mais baixo.

-Espera, esse aqui é o Erik? - Sam estava espantado com tudo, o ex-namorado do moreninho estava ali na sua frente, o rosto do mais baixo mostrava ódio puro.

-Amorzinho, quem é esse grandão seminu aqui? - o loiro de olhos azuis que ainda segurava a caixa de pizza olhava para o Vantouch como se não entendesse nada.

-Amorzinho? Amorzinho? Como assim "amorzinho"? Erik, como você ousou me procurar? E como raios me encontrou? - o moreninho foi até uma mesinha e se escorou, aquele cretino não podia estar ali.

-Eu sou seu namorado, eu posso vir aqui ver você, isso é normal. E eu tive a sorte de te ver saindo de uma biblioteca e te segui até aqui. Depois paguei o verdadeiro entregador para dar a pizza a você no lugar dele. – explicou o loiro como se tivesse alguma razão e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Meu namorado? Você é só alguém do meu passado que podia muito bem nunca ter voltado! E nunca mais ouse me seguir! - falou o mais baixo com ódio saindo pelos poros, Sam pensou que, se ousasse se mexer, seria esmagado pela fúria do namorado, pois o ódio do outro era palpável, nunca vira o namorado com raiva, nunca, e agora via uma explosão de ódio do mais baixo, isso era esperado, ver aquele sujeito que o magoou ali agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido estava o enfurecendo também.

-Alguém do seu passado e do seu presente, amor. - Sam não viu como, mas Patrick não estava para brincadeira, foi só o outro falar "amor" e logo caiu no chão e vários cacos de vidro estavam ao seu redor, o moreninho tinha tacado um vaso no loiro.

Sam se aproximou do namorado para acalmá-lo, o moreninho aceitou seus braços, mas logo uma voz soou chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Que coisa feia, hein, Pat? Você sempre disse que odiava traição e está aí, me traindo com esse alce, que coisa feia! - Erik continuava se fazendo de sonso quanto ao passado.

-Olha aqui, seu filho da puta, sai dessa casa agora ou eu vou te tirar daqui a força! - O Winchester estava furioso com o outro e o chamar de alce, jura? Só seu irmão e seus amigos podiam incomodar ele com esse apelidinho e mais ninguém.

-Você é quem deveria sair daqui, você não precisa estar aqui. - Erik não estava medindo esforços para deixar os dois com raiva.

-Ora seu... - Sam não terminou de falar, nem de se mexer e viu uma mesa pequena de madeira e vidro voando em direção a porta.

-Vai para o quinto dos infernos, que é o teu lugar, Erik! - vociferou o moreninho quando viu o outro desviar da mesinha que jogara.

-Nossa, nervosinho, isso é jeito de receber seu namorado? - Sam ficou com mais raiva, foi na direção do loiro e desferiu socos na cara do outro que tentou se defender, mas fracassou retumbantemente.

-Agora sai daqui e não volta mais! - esbravejou Sam.

-Ok, ok! Sei quando desistir. - falou o outro. Ele não desistira coisa nenhuma, perdera a batalha, mas não a guerra. Sem falar mais nada, ele saiu da casa com arranhões e hematomas.

-Como ele pode ter voltado? Por que ele voltou? - o moreninho se sentou no chão, estava chorando, estava nervoso.

-Se acalma, amor. Ele deve ter voltado apenas para te infernizar, para te deixar assim. - o Winchester passava as mãos no cabelo do namorado tentando acalmá-lo.

Os dois ficaram sentados no piso por alguns minutos, o Vantouch estava nervoso, Sam estava nervoso e perplexo com a ousadia do outro, se levantou, ia até a cozinha pegar água para o namorado, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, o loiro devia ter voltado, já ia abria porta pronto para dar mais uns socos no maldito e chamá-lo de tudo que podia quando viu uma garota.

Ela devia ter 1,73 de altura, tinha uma cintura fina, coxas grossas, seios fartos marcados pela camisa com o desenho do Superman e usava um short jeans escuro e uma bota preta de salto alto, tinha cabelos loiros compridos que iam até o meio das costas e estavam soltos com um enfeite de morcego do Batman pequeno, os olhos azuis esverdeados marcados pelo lápis negros. A garota deu um sorriso que logo sumiu ao ver o moreninho no chão.

-Pat, você está bem? - perguntou a loira vendo o velho amigo ainda chorando.

-Você por aqui? Pensei que estivesse viajando. - falou o moreno mais baixo dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu decidi vir e parece que em uma péssima hora, não é? - a loira parecia preocupada.

-Você nem imagina o quanto, mas logo passa. - falou um pouco mais calmo, a amiga sempre o fazia se sentir melhor.

Sam ficou vendo a cena, não sabia quem era a loira, sinceramente, não sabia mais nada.

-Sam, eu acho que te falei de uma amiga minha, aquela que eu conheço desde criança? - falou olhando para o namorado que ainda estava só de toalha.

-Oh, sim, Gabriele Castro? - não lembrava direito do sobrenome da amiga do namorado.

-Gabriele Bastos, amor. - falou Patrick rindo do erro do namorado.

-Oh, então ela é a grande Gabriele Bastos, eu estava louco para te conhecer! - Sam apenas apertou a mão da garota que riu do jeito do outro, que notou que estava pouco vestido.

-Sim, sou eu. - a loira olhou pela sala vendo a sujeira.

-Eu vou no quarto já volto. - falou Sam sumindo rápido atrás de roupas.

-O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou a jovem.

-O Erik voltou, Gabi. E veio aqui fingindo que nada aconteceu, disse que eu tava traindo ele e fez cenas idiotas. - explicou o Vantouch com os olhos fechados.

-Você está brincando, não é? Só pode! Como ele pode voltar, depois daquilo? - a garota odiava o loiro.

-Não sei, mas voltou. - falou enquanto se levantava.

-Bem, pelo jeito, ele não saiu daqui da mesma forma que apareceu. - falou a garota apontando para os pedaços da mesa e do vaso que foram atirados no loiro.

-Não aguentei, o cinismo dele me deixou pirado, nem pensei, apenas atirei nele. - falou rindo da imagem da mesa voando.

-Jura que tinha que ser o vaso e a mesa que eu tinha te dado? - perguntou a grota se fazendo de triste.

-Oh, desculpe! - tinha esquecido o fato de que a amiga tinha dado para ele aqueles objetos.

-Sem problemas! Só me diz que machucou ele para eu achar que aquele dinheiro não foi desperdiçado. - falou rindo.

-O vaso fez ele cair no chão, mas o desgraçado desviou da mesa. No entanto, por pouco ela não bateu na cabeça dele. - explicou Patrick meio triste por não ter acertado.

-Eu queria ter visto isso. - retrucou a garota rindo.

-Bem vou pôr uma roupa, não posso ficar de roupão a vida toda, depois vou querer saber tudo que você fez enquanto estava fora.

-Ok. - falou a loira enquanto se sentava no sofá.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Dean chegou em casa, mas não encontrou o esposo, coisa rara de acontecer. A filha estava vendo TV com Johnny, como sempre. Então, perguntou para a menina:

-Oi, filhota, onde está seu papai?

-Oi, pai. Papai disse que queria ficar sozinho no quarto um pouco, ele ficou estranho depois que a gente saiu do mercado. - falou a menininha.

-Mesmo? Mas o que aconteceu? - Dean ficou preocupado.

-Não sei, ele me pediu para buscar suas tortas e, quando eu voltei, ele estava conversando com uma mulher morena. Depois disso, ele ficou diferente. - falou ingenuamente.

-Bem, vou lá em cima ver o que aconteceu então. - o loiro deu um beijo na cabeça da filha e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Quando chegou no quarto, o que viu o deixou preocupado. Castiel estava chorando. Angustiado, ele sentou ao lado do esposo na cama e indagou:

-O que aconteceu, anjinho? - Dean não entendia por que aquilo.

-Dean, você teve um filho com a Lisa? - perguntou ele chorando.

-Que? - espera aí, que história era aquela?

-Eu encontrei a Lisa no supermercado hoje e ela disse que vocês tiveram um filho, que eu te fiz virar gay, que eu estou privando o filho dela da presença do pai e que eu nunca poderei te fazer realmente feliz por não poder te dar um filho biológico como ela pode. - esclareceu o moreno chorando.

-Como assim, ela teve um filho comigo? Eu e ela nunca transamos sem camisinha e, pelo que eu lembro, ela engravidou depois que eu já estava com você, anjinho. Ele não pode ser meu. E, como assim, você não pode me fazer realmente feliz? Você já me faz feliz, Cass. E a Lia é nossa filha. Não é por que você não pode parir que me faz uma pessoa triste, Lisa enloqueceu! - Dean rosnou a última parte.

- Jura que ele não é mesmo seu? - Cass não suportaria perder o marido, muito menos para alguém como Lisa.

-Juro, Cass! Se for necessário, eu faço teste de DNA para mostrar para ela que não sou o pai dele! - retrucou o loiro com raiva da morena.

-Eu acredito em você, Dean. - falou Castiel parando de chorar.

-Aquela mulher não vai sair impune por causa disso. - Dean falou e se levantou.

-Que? Onde você vai? - perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis preocupado.

-Atrás dela! Ela vai ouvir umas poucas e boas para aprender a não mexer com quem eu amo! - falando isso, o Winchester saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas depressa e logo o estrondo da porta foi ouvido, seguido pelo ronco do Impala.

Dean não dirigiu muito, logo encontrou a morena sentada na praça despreocupada, então saiu do carro e foi na direção dela, que estava distraída. Quando parou atrás da Braeden, ela se virou com os olhos arregalados vendo que a expressão do loiro não era muito contente.

-Dean... - ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida.

-Quem você pensa que é para incomodar meu esposo? Como você pode saber se sou feliz? E que loucura é essa de eu ser pai do seu filho? Pelo que eu lembro, você engravidou depois de termos terminado! - falou com raiva.

-Pelo visto, alguém soltou a língua. Bem, eu sei que você não é feliz com aquele homem porque você não pode ser feliz com ele. E sobre o Ben, ele é a sua cara. - falou calmamente.

-Se for preciso, eu faço um teste de DNA para provar que não sou o pai do seu filho! E por que não posso ser feliz com o Cass? - Dean estava perdendo a paciência.

-Não precisa, eu sei que ele é seu filho. E você não pode ser feliz com um homem! Por que você me trocou por ele? - retrucou a morena assustada, o teste de DNA não estava nos seus planos.

-Eu não te troquei por ninguém, quando a gente terminou, eu nem gostava dele ainda. - exclamou exaltado, apenas olhando para a morena já sentia nojo.

-Mas eu ia tentar te reconquistar, nós poderíamos ser uma família, no entanto, ele te tirou de mim! - replicou Lisa começando a chorar.

-Ele não me tirou de você! Eu não queria mais você! - falou frio, não se importando com o choro da mulher.

-Por que não poderíamos ser felizes? - perguntou se ajoelhando aos pés de Dean e segurando a camisa do loiro.

-Por que eu não consigo amar você e eu não poderia amar alguém que faz joguinhos com os outros. - falou tirando as mãos da outra de si.

-Eu posso mudar. - falou como se isso fosse algo fácil.

-Não adiantaria nada! Entenda uma coisa de uma vez, Lisa, eu amo o Cass e não o trocaria por ninguém, muito menos por você! Nós dois é passado! Cass é o meu presente e será o meu futuro! - exclamou o mecânico virando as costas e ouvindo a outra berrar.

-Você vai ser meu, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? VOCE VAI SER MEU!

-Então dorme, Lisa, pois apenas nos seus sonhos eu serei seu! E fica longe do meu esposo ou eu não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos! - rebateu Dean antes de entrar no Impala e dar partida.

A mulher ficou furiosa e parada no lugar onde estava, lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos, eram lágrimas de raiva de um moreno de olhos azuis. Ela resolveu sair dali, tinha que se recompor.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Tá, agora me conta: Por onde você andou e o que fez esse tempo fora? - o moreninho estava limpando a sujeira que ele mesmo fizera no chão enquanto conversava com a amiga.

-Eu fui para New York, mas voltei, não tinha muita graça naquela cidade. - respondeu a loira como se fosse só isso.

-O que você aprontou por lá? - perguntou Patrick sabendo que tinha algo mais na história.

-Me envolvi com uma garota e a safada me traiu. - confessou Gabriele olhando para o lado e rindo, o amigo a conhecia bem.

-Nossa, mas como você me achou? - ele pôs os últimos caquinhos em um balde de lixo que Sam trouxera .

-Sua mãe e 2 taxistas: um péssimo e um ótimo. - falou rindo.

-Como assim? - perguntou o Winchester aparecendo atrás do mais baixo.

-Depois que a mãe do Pat aqui me deu o endereço, eu peguei um táxi, o cara me levou para tudo que é lugar, mas não conseguiu me trazer aqui. Quando cansei do passeio turístico forçado, eu o paguei e peguei outro, que, em minutinhos, me trouxe aqui. - esclareceu a loira apontando para o chão no final.

-Essa é uma boa história. - falou Sam rindo.

-Você ri, mas não sabe como eu fiquei entendiada por quase uma hora naquele táxi. - falou Gabi se fazendo de brava.

-Nossa! 1 hora? Eu não acredito que você ficou 1 hora em um táxi! - falou o moreninho rindo.

-Fiquei, ao menos o papo do cara era bom, pois me distraiu enquanto estávamos a sua procura. - retrucou a loira rindo.

-O que importa é que você chegou. Está hospedada em algum hotel? - perguntou o Vantouch.

-Oh, sim, eu deixei até minhas malas nele. - respondeu dando um sorriso.

-Se não tivesse hospedada ainda, poderia dormir aqui. - replicou Patrick fazendo uma carinha triste.

-Agora me senti mal por ter deixado minhas coisas lá, mas não tem problema, eu vou voltar amanhã, a gente vai se ver muito agora, pois vou passar uns tempos em Lawrence. - a loira recebeu um sorriso enorme do amigo ao falar isso.

A garota olhou o relógio e viu que já estava tarde, tinham ficado um bom tempo conversando.

-Bem, tenho que ir, Pat. Nos vemos amanhã? - perguntou esperançosa.

-Pela manhã, não, mas a tarde pode ser. - retrucou sorrindo.

-Bom, tchau então.- concluiu Gabi rindo e abraçando o amigo.

-Tchau, você não sabe como foi bom te ver. - falou o moreninho se soltando do abraço.

-Tchau, Sam. - a garota falou rindo do mais alto, que estava distraído.

-Oh, tchau, foi um prazer te conhecer. - respondeu o Winchester constrangido.

-Também foi um prazer te conhecer. - ela acenou e foi em direção a porta sendo seguida pelo mais baixo até o portão, pois ele queria se certificar de que agora seria fechado.

Pouquíssimos minutos depois, o Vantouch estava de volta e feliz, Sam ficou animado em ver que ele não pensava mais na visita anterior e não desejada.

-Sabe, eu posso ficar com ciúmes dela com você. - ele comentou.

-Não precisa, bobo. Ela gosta de garotas e eu gosto de um homem alto, moreno, forte, de olhos azuis esverdeados que, aliás, está na minha frente. - retrucou Patrick, indo até o namorado e dando um beijo nele.

-Acredito em você. - falou Sam rindo e indo com seu moreninho para o quarto.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Amor, onde você estava? - perguntou Castiel aflito ao ver seu marido finalmente chegar em casa.

-Eu fui atrás da Lisa. - respondeu Dean ainda um pouco nervoso.

-E o que você falou para ela? - o moreno estava preocupado.

-Umas verdades e a mandei ficar longe de você também. Ah, pelo jeito dela, eu não sou mesmo o pai do Ben. Ela só falou aquilo para te afetar, anjo. Você não devia levá-la a sério. - respondeu o loiro sentando na cama.

-Ok. Prometo não deixar mais isso acontecer, amor. Você é meu e ela nunca mudará isso. - o moreno concordou, foi até as costas do marido e começou a fazer uma massagem.

-Exatamente! Mas, e a nossa filha? - perguntou o Winchester.

-Dormindo. - exclamou o Novak.

-Huumm. - gemeu o mecânico com a massagem que o esposo fazia em si.

O moreno tirou a camisa do loiro e passou a massagear as costas inteiras com a mãos e o pescoço com boca. Dean gemia pelo toque do seu anjo em si.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-Garçom, me serve mais um. - falou o loiro sem paciência nenhuma.

O garçom nada falou, apenas serviu mais uma dose de tequila para o cliente. Depois de ser quase acertado por uma mesa e ter levado uns bons socos do namorado brutamontes de seu ex, Erik foi para um bar encher a cara, não esperava uma festa de boas vindas depois do que fizera, mas também não imaginava aquilo tudo, e muito menos que Patrick tivesse seguido em frente.

Ele já ia pedir mais uma dose quando viu uma morena de vestido vermelho entrar no bar, os olhos meios inchados mostrava que tinha chorado, a cara fechada mostrava raiva e tudo isso indicava que ela tinha brigado com alguém. Ironia do destino, era o único nome que ele poderia dar para o fato de duas pessoas que acabaram de sair de uma briga irem parar mesmo bar. A morena se dirigiu para o balcão e, quando ia pedir, foi interrompida.

-Garçom, mais uma dose para mim e uma para a moça. - falou o Marsten.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu a Braeden.

-Dá para ver que você também está com problemas e nada melhor do que bebida para ajudar. - falou o loiro rindo.

-Verdade, nada melhor do que tequila para ajudar a esquecer os problemas. - concordou a mulher dando um sorriso.

-Meu nome é Erik Marsten e você? - indagou o loiro .

-Lisa Braeden. - respondeu a morena pedindo mais uma dose.

-Qual problema você precisa esquecer, senhorita Braeden? - perguntou Marsten.

-Meu ex-namorado. Eu gosto muito dele, mas ele me trocou por um cara. E você? - ela explicou com ódio na voz.

-Bem, vamos dizer que eu pensei que poderia ter uma pessoa de volta, mas essa pessoa já está com alguém. - ele retrucou com indiferença.

-Esses machucados foi ela quem fez? - questionou Lisa olhando para alguns cortes.

-Na verdade, é ele. E ele apenas atirou coisas em mim. Foi o atual namorado dele que me machucou. - replicou Erik rindo.

-Mais um gay, fala sério! - exclamou a morena olhando para cima, como se falasse com alguém.

-Nossa, que tocante! Eu sou bissexual, na verdade. - falou olhando a mulher como se ela também não fosse grandes coisas.

-Bem, isso não muda nada.

-Engraçado, você queria o seu namorado de volta, mas ele está com um cara, então ele é bi. - devolveu o loiro com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Bem, ele é outro caso. - retrucou enquanto chamava o garçom para pedir mais uma dose.

-Você vai ficar bêbada assim. - falou observando que a outra não parava de beber.

-Essa é a intenção! E você, depois de apanhar assim, não está bebendo tanto quanto eu por quê? - replicou Lisa e o outro chamou o garçom também.

-Bem, isso é o inicio de uma bela amizade! - falou o loiro rindo.

* * *

**Nota final padrão de Darkside Collins:**

**Gostaram? Se gostaram, deixem review e, se não gostaram, também. Não dói, não passa doença e ainda faz do meu dia melhor, então deixe review pra mim.**


End file.
